Shoot for 59!
by Coral Q's bff
Summary: The Vongola has options: Have Gokudera hooked up in the family and get paid, or lose their rings and die! Watch as everyone targets the poor smexy dynamite! 8059 6959 1859 D59 X59 S59 5996 Bel59 Chikusax59 10059 5951 5948 5984 allx59 all59 Hayato harem
1. Bullet 1: Get Smokin' Gun Hayato!

Coral: OTL, man, this was an entirely random thing after seeing a few videos of 6959 on youtube and nicovideo. For those interested, you just need to type down the right kanji characters for the pairing, and it's usually presented as (ムク獄) without parenthesis. There's even video of 1859 vs 6959 and so on, but those are kind of hard to spot. Usually you can find 'em in the related video section, or check out the video maker's channel for more. Anyway, I can't say it was just because of that either, because I've been reading Vongola Maid by Bloody Autumn, and I really wanted something like this done. So, I have bad skills, but at least I'll try getting it done. I'll try getting it beta'd too later on.

One more thing! DO NOT SAY that the pairings are cute! Say that they're HOT! HOT to the EXTREME! (It'll make me feel better.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I claim any other possible references, series, etc.

Bullet One: Get Smokin' Bomb Hayato!

The sun shined awfully brightly, showering it's hazardous ultraviolet waves into the small messy Japanese room. Clothes were strung in high and low places, with miscellaneous objects seeming to add to the mess. It seems as though there was a meeting of sorts, possibly one that involved quite a bit of people, with gun powder, screaming tunas, random visits from other characters, and more screaming tunas. Or it could be that whoever owns the room is a messy person.

A grunt came from a particularly large pile of clothes set in a particularly suspicious area on a particularly low mattress that looks particularly like-

"HHEEEEEYYY!"

Please excuse the interruption that was caused by a certain loud mouthed Italian from a place far off from the current setting that was just described.

"Who's interrupting, now?"

The silver haired man widened his eyes in absolute enragement, not realizing that he had interrupted the prologue of the story by breaking the fourth wall.

"Story? That's what you're all worked up about?"

The proper wording would be fanfiction, but...

"WHAT? Fanfiction? Is it the stuff that forces me into a nekomimi outfit, and I would be reduced to a blubbering dumb bat forced to clean the house and do all the dirty work? Or THAT STUFF which says I'm a maid forced to do everyone's bidding when I'm entirely not? Or maybe-"

The silver haired man, who is now identified as Squalo due to the fact that many readers noticed his quality of being loud and the fact that he would add "Hey!" as an opening phrase, gasped as the whole world faded out.

"Nothing's even fading! What sort of false information is this? And you still haven't answered my question! What the heck is fan-"

* * *

Tsuna forced himself awake, only to realize that there was still darkness. Perhaps it's still time to sleep. Yup. This growing boy still has to take his rest, and morning's not until there's sunlight, right?

Unfortunately, before the brown head could continue sleeping in the world of luscious dreams, angry beams of ultraviolet waves suddenly bursted into the cracks of his eyes!

"GYAAAAAAAH!" screeched the poor boy as he was forced awake, soon realizing that the culprit for vandalizing his sleep was none other than a certain Vongola Mafia hitman arcobaleno baby. "R-Reborn!"

Reborn tossed away the clothes which shielded Tsuna's head from contact with the world with his usual big eyed glance. "You have a big day today."

"W-what? But it's Sunday!" complained the Vongola heir, burying himself further into his blanket. "There's no school today, and training begins next week." He shut his eyes tightly. Just let him sleep, please!

"No can do, Tsuna. If you continue to stay in there, the bomb will explode and you'll die." Reborn replied cheerful as ever, tipping his hat.

"HIIEEK!"

Withing seconds, Tsunayoshi was rushing out of the mattress, gazing around wildly. Bomb! Bomb! Where's the bomb? He checked under the bed. NO! His brown eyes dilated in panic. Wires are everywhere under there, buttons, and... Is that a watch? Gah! It's too small read and it's not even digital! How much time did he have?

"About ten seconds." answered Reborn as though he actually could hear thoughts. But it doesn't take telepathy to read Tsuna's mind.

The tenth Vongola screeched for the third time that day, as he was immediately given a pair of clippers. "What? I don't even know how to dismantle it!"

"A mafia boss must be prepared for anything. But if you can't handle it, you can die." The arcobaleno patted his small gun with an glint that Tsuna knew all too well.

"N-no! I can handle it!" The boy cried, waving his hands wildly.

The small hitman nodded. "I see. Well, you have five seconds."

"Hiiee?"

"Four."

"Gyah!" Tsuna reached under the bed wildly. "H-ha? Wait! The red one? Or the blue one?"

"Three."

"W-wait! Reborn!"

"Two."

"WAAAAAAAH!"

"One."

The poor future Vongola boss could only cry out in despair and shut his eyes. There goes his life before him!

...

...

...

Tsuna slowly opened his brown eyes wide and blinked in utter confusion. What happened? Why didn't the bomb go off?

"Tenth! Look at what I found under your bed! It's obviously an assassination attempt! I wonder who could have tried this! Tell me who they are! I'll chase them down for you!" A tall figure stood at the door of his room, waving his hands wildly. In one hand grip, he held up the bomb, dismantled. The lights of the sun suddenly became a lot brighter with the boy's enthusiasm. Bright green eyes gleamed as he began ranting on how dare the enemies tried to attack the tenth, and it must have been Varia, or perhaps it was that darn Namimori prefect Hibari, or that no good Kokuyo gang!

The tenth Vongola-to-be just drowned out all of Gokudera's words and gasped out in relief. He was spared! Wait, Gokudera dismantled it! "G-Gokudera-kun! How did you do it?"

"Huh? Oh this? Well, aren't you supposed to cut the whole thing?"

"What? That's just crazy!"

"No, Tenth, really! With this sort of arrangement, it's best to cut off the whole thing. Whoever designed it knew that if only one wire's cut, it would still explode because of the other back up wires. Well, except for this one." Gokudera said happily, pointing out the base wire which was still connected. "If I cut this, it would have exploded regardless." He proclaimed, proud of his accomplishment. "Of course YOU knew that, Tenth! You're so brilliant, leaving it for the last second to strike! But before you could dismantle, I did..." The silver headed teen paused in horrified realization. Suddenly he was at Tsuna's feet, sobbing. "Gaaah! I'm so sorry, Tenth! I stole your glory!"

"A-ah! Gokudera-kun! Don't cry! I'm really glad you did it!" Tsuna cried out with sweat drops flying, trying to console his friend. "Really, I am!"

At that, Gokudera blinked back his sobs. "You mean it, Tenth? I'm not disappointing you?"

"Yeah! I'm really proud of you, Gokuder- AH!" shrieked the brunette, putting every man in shame, and he was immediately put in a head lock by the taller boy.

"I'm so glad, Tenth! I'll work extra hard today!" Gokudera noogied his boss in vigor for a few seconds, releasing him soon after.

"Mah. That was interesting." commented Reborn lightly.

"Ah! Reborn-san! You wouldn't happen to know who set the bomb, would you?" The smokin' bomb asked.

"I have no clue whatsoever." was the reply.

All Tsuna could think was... LIAR!

"That culprit is good, whoever he is... To have escaped the eyes of Reborn-san!" nodded Gokudera.

'_This is hopeless. Urgh._' thought the Vongola heir.

"So. The reason that I called Gokudera over is because of a very important thing that I must discuss with only him and you, Tsuna." The arcobaleno was suddenly solemn, sitting down on the floor mat.

Gokudera and Tsuna imitated the move, only to find that they were sitting on clothes instead. Quickly they tossed them in a corner and looked over at Reborn.

"The time for the traditional Vongolian family bachelor/-ette conversion event is beginning."

Gokudera blinked tilting his head, allowing his silver locks to fall to his left. A frown then laced itself on his face, his forehead crinkled, and his eyes narrowed into slits. He didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Eh? Bachelor converting?" Tsuna questioned in confusion.

Reborn held up a finger. "Ah let me clarify. 'Singles' converting to 'Couples' event."

"W-what?"

The arcobaleno continued, "Basically according to tradition, a hat full of the names of the current Vongolian family is drawn by one anonymous person randomly picked from the street to avoid biased picking or cheating and so on. Of course, the drawing takes place in a fairly far off area to avoid that person from invading." Reborn patted Leon slowly. "Whoever's drawn is exposed to the rest of the Mafia world as 'available', and thus everyone is encouraged to make that one family member in a couple."

Gokudera's eyes slid further into tinier slits. "And who's name was picked?"

"I was getting to that, but first let me explain further on the event." Reborn's pat on Leon became a rhythm of some sort. Pat pat. Pat pat. "The rules displayed are this: The bachelor/-ette is never the Vongolian boss."

At this the dynamite user and Vongola boss relaxed.

"The boss of Vongola is usually to busy for such affairs against his own time, thus he/she is exempt. Moving on, anyone is a viable candidate to that family member's heart. This includes other families and those who are not part of any mafia." The arcobaleno frowned. "Should the bachelor/-ette end up with someone within the family, all Mafia family participants are required to contribute to 5 million American dollars to the Vongola family. However, should the bachelor/-ette end up with someone **outside** of the family, someone in the family randomly picked will die and the Vongola family will be forced to give up their rings."

"W-What? Then it's not worth losing to! Why are the consequences so high?" Tsuna cried out.

"Well, that's how confident everyone is in the Vongola family." answered Reborn cheerfully. "But, this time, it's a special case. I have specifically requested that mention of the bachelor/-ette would remain hidden. Apart from the person who told me and you two, I have entrusted the information to another person."

At that, Tsuna's door was suddenly opened with a certain white haired boxer enthusiastically rushing in. "Don't worry! I kept the end of my bargain TO THE EXTREME! I HAVE NOT TOLD ANYONE THAT THE BACHELOR/-ETTE IS NONE OTHER THAN GOKUDERA!"

Tsuna squeaked in horror. "Big brother!" He had just announced it to the world!

A certain Hayato was suddenly burning... Bursting into flames. His eyes grew wide. His pupils dilated. His teeth became gritted. "You... IDIOT!"

Ryohei had his lights punched out... To the extreme.

* * *

"Hm. The situation is bad. Now that Ryohei has announced the bachelor, everyone's going to make a move." Reborn commented. "Oh well." He held out his hand. "Since my plans to hide the bachelor is foiled, you might as well wear this as part of tradition, Gokudera."

The boy stiffened at the object handed to him. "Ah... Reborn-san... I don't mean any disrespect, but what's this?" The storm guardian fingered red lace and inscribed metal. Tracing the inscription, Gokudera noticed the symbol to be that of Vongola.

"That's your bachelor hair tie. Usually if the bachelor doesn't have long hair, they wear it on their wrist to prevent others from seeing, but since you do have sufficient locks, you'll have to wear it in your hair." Reborn nodded. "For example, I've heard that the pigtail hairstyle was quite popular."

"P-pigtail? Gokudera can't wear it like that!" protested Tsuna.

"If it's for the tenth, I'll do it!"

"Gokudera-kun! You don't have to!"

Ten minutes later due to Tsuna's insistence, it was then decided that Hayato Gokudera will wear it as a ponytail. The Storm guardian sighed, but complied nonetheless. Reborn proceeded to explain further details of the system of pursuit, of which Gokudera's face turned into the color of his hair.

"Wh-what?"

"Indeed. Any person can strike at just about any time. Your only haven would be at home, given that you've never gave out consent. Furthermore, should you end up with no one..." Reborn then solemnly stopped for a moment, face covered by the rim of his hat.

The dynamite user gulped, leaning forward. "What happens?"

Reborn then thrusted Leon forth, who quickly changed to a gun, and he held the gun bullet point at the silver head. "All arcobaleno are to destroy you on sight."

Tsuna inwardly shrieked. Wha? Gokudera's going to have death by babies? And not ordinary babies! Arcobaleno! This included Reborn, Viper, Collonello, and... possibly others!

Gokudera narrowed his eyes and nodded solemnly. "If it means honoring the Tenth, I'll do it."

The small mafia hitman swirled his gun in his hand, having Leon transform back and crawl back to his hat, satisfied with his answer. "Well, that's good. Fortunately for you, Gokudera, there is a time limit to how long this event will last."

The Vongola head leaned forward, "Really? How long before things will be normal for Gokudera-kun?"

"He has 3 months to have a boyfriend or girlfriend, Vongola boss excluded." The mafia hitman then hopped out the window, leaving Tsuna and Gokudera with wide gaping mouths.

"B-boyfriend?"

"Did he just say what I thought he said, Tenth?"

"Gokudera-kun! This is bad! If it were just girls, it wouldn't be much of a problem, but guys?"

"Tenth! What should I do?" wailed Gokudera helplessly.

"I-I don't know!" replied Tsuna moaning. "Maybe we can hide you!"

"Hide? Only cowards hide!" Ryohei, who was knocked out during the entire conversation, was finally recovered. He held up his fists and declared, "If you're truly man enough, you'll fight them! To the extreme!"

Gokudera scowled twitching. "I wonder if he really would do the same if it was him... Then again with how he is, it probably wouldn't make a difference."

The Vongola boss to be could only laugh nervously. "A-anyway! Maybe we can hide you and we'll figure something out!"

"O-okay Tenth! Then who?"

"Who?"

"Yes! Who should I have for a girlfriend?"

Tsuna widened his eyes. "K-K"

"Kyoko?"

"No! Not Kyoko! Not her!" Sawada Tsunayoshi butted in quickly, shaking his head rapidly and sweatdropping. He was really taken aback by the question Gokudera asked earlier, explaining his Kuh-kuh-ing.

"Haru?"

"Maybe."

"No way, Tenth. I can't." Gokudera said, crossing his forearms into an X.

"Chrome...?"

Gokudera blinked his bright green eyes. Chrome? Why hadn't he thought of her? Eh, it's a possibility... Mentally the Vongola storm guardian placed her as a potential candidate, but only as a back up. She might not be interested, after all. He scrunched his eyes in thought. "Hm..."

"Hey, Reborn said that it starts now, right?"

Gokudera nodded.

"S-so, shouldn't you be at home? It's the safest place, isn't it?" Tsuna suggested tentatively.

That does it! The Tenth isn't a boss, but a GOD!

"Tenth! You're brilliant! Of course! I should just stay home for the rest of the day!" cried Hayato happily. He raised his arms high above his head. "Hooray!"

"Yay!" Tsuna cried happy as well, imitating the same thing. He then paused. "Ah, but first we're going to have to put you in disguise, Gokudera-kun."

Hayato frowned in thought. "Yes, but... What kind of disguise?"

Ryohei then piped, "THIS." He held up Sawada's blanket.

"That's WAY too suspicious!" Shouted Gokudera as he grasped the blanket and threw it on the bed. "Anything else, genius?"

Ryohei frowned. Then lighted up as an idea popped into his mind. "If not that, then THIS!" He held up a cardboard box which had two holes punched in as eye holes. "I saw it used by someone named Solid Snake! After he put it on, no one could see him!"

"O-onii-san, that's a video game!" Tsuna said twitching slightly. He was taking advice from a game?

"Huh... Then..." The guardian of the Sun then thought for a bit more. And then... He GOT it! "You can do this!" Within seconds, Ryohei whipped out a black curly haired wig, sunglasses, a peace necklace, a long sleeved purple polyester shirt, platform shoes, and a watch.

"Th-That!" Gokudera cried freaked out. "What is that?"

"What? It's a great style! Seriously manly! This afro could fit your head, I think." The boxer commented.

"As if I'll wear that." scowled the dynamite user crossing his arms. "No freakin' way."

As it was, nothing was going anywhere, or so it seems. Ryohei was suddenly hit by one very good idea. "THIS." He held up a blond wig, sunglasses, spare jeans and a blue t-shirt.

Hayato stared for a moment before grinning. "I take everything... But the shirt." A shirt that happened to say, **"I AM NOT Gokudera Hayato... Believe it."**

Tsuna, relieved that his friend is finally going under disguise, nodded. "Put it on."

Upon minutes later, Gokudera came under cover. He scowled as Ryohei earnestly exclaimed that it was like an extreme spy job, but grinned as Tsuna looked at him worried. "Don't worry Tenth! Nothing's going to happen!" He said gruffly as the three of them went outside on the way to Gokudera's house. He looked back and forth the houses warily though. Anyone could strike at any time.

It was agreed that for the best, Gokudera must attempt to change his tone of voice, in case of anyone recognizing him by sound. Tsuna was extra worried though, as the dynamite user insisted on continuing to call him Tenth. Sometimes his loyalty is just too much to handle, leading to trouble. But still, it should be fine. The brunette looked up at Gokudera. From his view, no one would recognize him at all! This was great!

But then it all happened so quickly that none of the three could stop it. Gokudera never saw any indication of the invisible string laid out in front of him, and so he fell in an inelegant heap. Blond wig slipped away revealing silver grey locks, and sunglasses became tilted on his nose, showing dazed green eyes.

"Ah! Are you alright, Gokudera-kun? HIEEK!" Tsuna yelped as a familiar silver knife nearly grazed his cheek.

Laughter mocked the three, practically surrounding them. Ryohei narrowed his eyes. "There!" With one swift punch to a nearby wall, rubble instantly was made. There was a presence, but it suddenly disappeared in the smoke.

"VOI! Over here!" was the dreaded cackle, and all three boys turned slowly at the voice.

Gokudera gasped widening his eyes. Varia!

And there they all were, laughing at the three, as Xanxus stood proudly, a cruel smirk laced his lips.

* * *

Coral: Le gasp! Varia's in this! What will happen? Review and find out! Review please. :D


	2. Bullet 2: Varia Are A Bunch Of Pervs!

Coral: Hehe... Thanks **Kokyou Konran**, **Yoshi333**, **darkcat Smith**, **fierysuzaku**, **AlvissXGinta**, and **Kiriatana** for the love! I'll be sure to continue~! You guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, nor any possible references if any.

Warnings: Varia x Gokudera in this... Also possibly some unintentional fight scenes.

GokuderaxAll video of the chapter:

Bullet Two: Varia Are a Bunch of Pervs!

Xanxus's victory smirk could not be wide enough. Here it is, the ticket to bringing Varia as leaders of Vongola once and for all! Right at their finger tips! It all worked out too well. Obviously since the only haven is the bachelor's home, he would have to come there eventually. And thus Varia waited, setting up a trap with Bel's help. And it did not disappoint in the slightest.

"Ushishishi~... Looks like we found the Vongola bachelor~," sang Belphegor as he tossed a knife in his hand playfully, shining it against the sun. The cold blade shone brightly, and the prince cackled shaking his blond locks.

Gokudera, Tsuna, and Ryohei began sweating as they began to look around feigning absolute ignorance.

"What bachelor? I don't see any!"

"Well, obviously we're all single, haha. But what's this about a Vongola bachelor? Definitely not here!"

"Whoever that is, it's obviously not us, Tenth! Hahaha!"

"Yeah! If I found him, I would have forced him to join my boxing club since he'll obviously have nothing else to do!"

At that, Ryohei was given a large smack on the head.

"Pfft. Save your whining, scum. You're already wearing the Vongola medal, so don't lie." scoffed the Varia leader shaking his head. He was getting a bit irritated.

Tsuna and Ryohei whipped their heads toward Gokudera's hair. Of course! The darn hair tie! The ribbon flowed in the wind and the medallion dangled shining a little bit too brightly, like a beacon for chaos. But Gokudera's not supposed to take it off! Darn it! Even without the wig, it's useless if he's wearing that!

Gokudera's eyes widened with horror as he unconsciously touched the medallion hanging from his hair. Oh shit..

Mammon, also known as Viper, tilted his little half covered head. "Hm. According to the rules, the Vongola Boss is not to be involved in the chase for the Vongola Bachelor, and yet here he is."

"Mou~, that's a violation of the rules, isn't it?" exclaimed Lussuria, hand on hip.

"Absolutely shameful! That boy is not fit to become the Tenth of Vongola!" Levi declared with a frown.

"Ushishishi. So what does this mean if the Vongola boss is violating the rules?"

"Peh." said Xanxus shrugging. "Well, I'll tell you scum what it means for Varia." A smirk was evident on the leader's scarred face. "As clear violation of the rules, hand over the bachelor, scum."

Tsuna shook his head with big wide brown eyes. "No! I can't!"

"We never abandon a comrade!" shouted Ryohei shaking his fist up.

Immediately, Gokudera whipped out his dynamite seeing Squalo rushing towards them at top speed. "Hurry Tenth! Let's run!"

The long silver haired Varian dodged the dynamite with ease, slashing them all off with his sword. As the homing bombs flew toward him, a smirk came on his lips. The dynamite became nothing more than children toys, hacked to pieces. He sped ahead, not slowing down, cackling loudly. "VOI! Where do you think you're going?" Another dynamite came at him, and he slashed this too. "Gyahahaha! You think you'll actually get away? Think again!" A large grin upon his face revealed glittering canines as he eyed his prey. The last attempt to stop him, a few little cherry bombs, had begun to ignite at his feet. Squalo simply scoffed, and stomped on them, causing smoke to come up in the air.

Gokudera was in shock. Yamamoto wasn't kidding when he said Squalo was tough! The smoke had already filled up to a huge area, and the three of them tried to take the opportunity to flee. Hayato was suddenly stopped with a grunt. Hot white pain filled his stomach and a force knocked him over to a wall.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cried out in horror. How did Squalo see through the smoke? Unreal!

The Storm guardian tried shifting his head to tell the Tenth that he was okay, only to be suddenly stopped by Squalo's sword at his neck. The sharp metal was practically grazing the soft peachy skin. Green emerald eyes met cold silver blue.

An arrogant shark like grin slipped onto the sword master's lips as he leaned forward. "You have two choices," He informed the other, predatory eyes glinting. "You can either taste my blade, or..."

Hayato widened his eyes as lips neared his ear, hot breath tickling his cheek with every syllable spurred out of the taller man's mouth. Strands of long silver hair slipped to the Storm guardian's shoulder as the man gripped his arm tightly with his free leather gloved hand. Gokudera winced slightly at the pain, knees buckling a little. Involuntarily, the boy shivered for a bit.

"_You can taste __**me**__ instead._"

Squalo's smirk grew wider at the process of his words registering on the smaller man's face. It grew even more at the sight of a faint flush on his face. He felt the smaller form shake, quivering. Perhaps in fear? He noted that the redness became more brighter, greatly contrasting the color of his eyes. Heh. That's actually kind of cute.

"H-Hell no! I wouldn't go out with a guy like you!" shouted Gokudera, more in surprise rather than anger, scarlet tinging his cheeks. The other guy would go that far just to gain the Vongola rings? Really? That has to be a joke, Hayato figured. There's no WAY that the swordsman could be serious!

The grin immediately switched to a scowl. A big mistake. "**VVVVOOOOOOIIII**!" Squalo screeched into Gokudera's ear. "You better be even grateful that I'm bothering to pursue you! Now just admit it! You find me hot!"

"As if! I'll never!"

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it!"

"NO!"

"VOOOOI!"

"NOOOO!"

Tsuna opened his mouth to speak. But closed it. He didn't know what to say.

Ryohei was also speechless. Out of all the years he's been captain of the boxing club, he's never encountered a match quite like this.

Squalo growled and jumped back, pointing at Gokudera with his sword. "Mark my words, you're going to go for the Captain of Varia!" The swordsman shouted his resolve in pure rage. How dare he injure his pride!

"Ushishishi. Captain's getting all worked up?" Belphegor grinned playfully. He and the others of Varia leaned back, enjoying the show. "Ridiculous!"

Gokudera scowled in mimicry of the Varia sword wielder. "And like I said, I'm not falling for anything! There ain't nothing you can do!"

"Tch! You really think so, eh?" Squalo's grin became wide and predatory. "You'll be thinking differently soon enough. Especially when we're alone."

To Gokudera's horror, the older man winked. Winked! "Gyah?"

Squalo then cackled. He definitely looked forward to pursuing him! Yes, it's definitely not worth his time if it isn't a challenge. He eyed the bomb user seductively, his eyes grew half lidded in lust, and he licked his own upper lip in anticipation. Sure, it'll probably not end immediately as he would like, but he could wait. Xanxus may not be the most patient of guys, but who cares. The swordsman deserves some fun. He raked his gaze over Gokudera's body, from nice slim legs to a cute handsome face. Mm, come to think of it, he's definitely not bad... Not bad at all. It may even be all the more worth it.

Hayato widened his eyes, shaking. W-what's with that look? It felt as though he's being violated just by that stare!

Tsuna then yelled, "H-Hey! Leave Gokudera out of this! He didn't do anything to deserve this!"

"Tough luck." Squalo said, smirk still in place. He then pointed his blade at Tsuna. "Consider it your fault for breaking the rules in the first place!" The captain was then interrupted by Belphegor, who then rushed toward Gokudera.

Not wanting to be pinned again, the dynamite user shifted his position swiftly to open space, holding up his bombs threatening. "Peh. You again?"

"Shishishi~. Think you can take me on?" The prince grinned mischievously, hand full of blades. His blond hair flew in the wind, but his long bangs stayed over his eyes.

"More than that! By the time I'm through with you, you'll be limping on home crying!" Gokudera yelled, gesturing with his weapons. His anger was stopped by a sudden, very loud laugh.

"Ushishishishi! Hahaha! Haha, Mah... Mammon, did you hear that?" Belphegor cackled pointing at Hayato. He clutched his stomach as pain from laughter was growing. It's just too funny!

Okay, NOW the Storm guardian's confused. What was so freakishly funny that it's making BELPHEGOR creepier than usual? He thought back to his words... Then realization hit him like a meteor. SHIT! He practically invited the knife guy to his bedroom!

"Ushishishi~, do you remember when I was trying to take the Storm ring~? Well, that wasn't the only thing I was looking for~!" Belphegor proclaimed slyly. Although it was a joke, seeing the reaction was purely worth it. But the prince did know the rules. Hayato didn't officially say he'll go out with him, and thus he can't do entirely as he pleases. And neither could Squalo.

"What the heck?" shrieked Gokudera in dismay.

"Kyah! Bel is being so forward with him. And Squalo too!" Lussuria squealed. My my, what a show! And the Varia sun representative hugged himself in delight. "It's like a drama is unfolding before my very eyes~! Ohoho! Who should I vote for?"

"My money's on Bel. Not only does the knife user have a clear advantage of tossing away the bachelor's techniques, he's also able to provoke him. This provocation could lead to converting the bachelor at a faster rate than with Squalo." Viper replied.

"Eh? But Squalo and the bachelor seems to look good together too~." frowned the green haired boxer. "I mean his interaction so far is the most intimate. Oh~, times like these call for a video camera~!"

"I taped it all."

"Mammon~, you did?"

"It'll cost money."

"Oh I don't mind~!"

Gokudera's eyes widened for the gazillionth time that day. What the heck? Crimson rushed on his face once more. "B-Bakayaro!" he turned toward Tsuna and Ryohei. "Tenth! You should leave! And boxing idi-WHAT THE?"

Ryohei was passed out on the ground as Tsuna was rapidly flapping his hand over his face yelling, "Onii-san! Onii-san! Wake up!"

Apparently it was a long while back that it happened. Boy's love is perhaps too extreme for his taste. (A/n: Haha, poor Ryohei. Gotta love him.)

"Tch! Great time to be fainting on us!" exclaimed Gokudera in frustration. Whatever. He can't let the conflict affect those two! They'd have to run, and fast! "Tenth!" He yelled as he ran over to them, only to gasp. His path was blocked! '_Shi-shimatta!_' He inwardly cursed. He had placed too much force upon his body and couldn't stop his speed. His lithe form collided against the Varia swordsman who smirked wrapping his leather covered arms over himself.

"Oh? Giving yourself to me already?" An amused look as he sent a shark-like grin, tightening his grip for a minute.

"Mah, don't be so cocky Squalo..." A voice drawled.

Gokudera forced himself out of the literally breathtaking hug, and swiftly turned to run, but stopped in realization of the person who was behind him. Belphegor!

"He might actually be running to me. I'm royalty after all, ushishishi..." snickered the blond, tilting his head.

Hayato looked back and forth in panic. This wasn't good! He's trapped! On one side, there's Squalo, and on the other, there's Belphegor! He shifted his gaze to Tsuna, who was frantically still trying to revive Ryohei. On one hand, he could try to lead Varia away, but that would make Tenth's efforts to lead him home useless. On the other hand, if he does manage to escape with Tsuna, what guarantee would they be able to go to his house if Varia's going to block it? His thought process was interrupted as Squalo began walking towards him, and Belphegor the same. Gokudera widened his eyes nervously. The spaces between the three was beginning to narrow.

"Ah~!" cried Lussuria in delight, currently being ignored. "A **THREESOME**? I couldn't ask for anything more~! Oh, but if they involved a nice, non-moving corpse in their love, it would be perfect~!" The green haired man giggled in bliss.

Immediately without saying a word, Xanxus, Viper, and Levi scooted away several feet from him. Lussuria's necrophilia is definitely disturbing at times. Considering how a majority of the time his necrophilia was ignored, that is.

Xanxus scowled. What was taking those idiots so long? Seduce the guy already and move on! The title of being boss of Vongola is already within his grasp, and... He. Can. Not. WAIT.

Squalo held his blade up threatening, not ceasing his footsteps. "Now will you come quietly, bachelor?"

Belphegor slipped out his knives within each crack of his hands, laughing. "I'd choose my words carefully, Gokudera~."

Gokudera didn't listen to their words and analyzed the situation carefully, narrowing his green eyes. Judging from how they were heading towards him, they were side stepping a certain way. Remembering quickly the time he fought Belphegor, strings were common place to make his blades "fly". The strings were probably put a certain way, but due to the short amount of time that he, Tsuna, and Ryohei have been found, it couldn't be enough to surround the entire area. There's going to be an area where not much knives will be able to fly at him. All he has to do is find it! Perspiration slipped onto his temple, and he stared carefully at Squalo and Belphegor, turning his head back and forth.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cried out fearful for his friend.

Hayato turned his head sharply. '_There!_' Immediately he ran toward Belphegor, who stiffened in surprise. He swiftly bypassed him, heading straight for the web of string.

Bel, realizing this, quickly sent knives in the same direction. The blades should be able to block Gokudera, or at least slow him down some, giving himself enough time to grab him.

Unfortunately Bel forgot who he was dealing with... The Smoking Bomb.

In an instant, the sizzling sticks he lit and threw exploded right when the blades were flying to him. The strings broke immediately burning away the entire web, and the blades fell, useless. Not stopping to marvel at his victory, Gokudera ran, and kept going, reaching Tsuna and Ryohei. He flung Ryohei over his shoulder, and with that, Tsuna and him ran with all the adrenaline pumping through their veins urging them to go, go, and go! They fled out of sight.

Squalo roared in anger at Belphegor, who was stunned for a moment... But then had the one of the most ridiculous grins on his face. And he couldn't stop laughing! "VOI! What's so funny?"

Belphegor ignored the captain and continued laughing hard. He was outsmarted. Again! To think that he would be underestimating the bomb user yet again... This proved to be... Very interesting~! "Ushishishishi! Shishishishi! Hahahahaha!"

The captain of Varia was angry. "VOOI! Answer me! It was your fault that he escaped!"

"Then we'll find them again." Levi said, walking towards them. "We are Varia after all. Right, boss?"

All heads turned toward Xanxus who merely tilted his head in annoyance. "Got that right, scum. Now GO. I'm getting really impatient." A dark scowl on his scarred face signaled little resistance to keep his temper. And everyone knew what happens if Xanxus looses it all.

Immediately all Varia members left the area in search for Vongola's bachelor.

* * *

Gokudera and Tsuna gasped out of breath, hiding within a convenience store. The good thing was that it was fairly crowded, so they could hide better from sight. The bad thing was that the store itself was a bit far from Hayato's house. And that meant that if Varia finds them, Hayato wouldn't be safe from their... Advances. Still the very idea that they would even be interested enough to even try to seduce him is... Almost unfathomable. Still Gokudera won't let them do it if he could help it. There's no way he's going to abandon Vongola's future to them!

"Tenth. What do you think we should do?" He asked solemnly as he smacked Ryohei awake. The Boxer grunted leaning against the frozen foods refridgerator.

"Ow... My head hurts." complained the Sun guardian. Shaking his head clear of the sparks that were in his vision, his gaze shifted to Tsuna. "Hey! What happened?"

"You passed out, Onii-san." Tsuna smiled in relief. "We were worried."

"Eh? So what now?" Ryohei shifted his head left and right in confusion. "What are we doing in a store?"

"Hiding, Lawnhead." The Storm guardian grumbled in annoyance.

"Eh? So we escaped? Yatta! We rule!"

"It was all thanks to Gokudera-kun too!"

"Well, Octopus-head, out of the goodness of my heart, I acknowledge that it looks like you would be slightly fit to join the boxing club!"

"Like hell I'll join!"

"A-anyway! We're trying to figure out the best way to avoid Varia so that Gokudera-kun could get home safely." Tsuna said frowning. Just what would be a good enough route to take?

"You can't escape them. They are of Varia quality after all."

All three boys turned their heads at the sound.

"Reborn!"

"What? That's Reborn-san?"

"Master Pao Pao!"

Indeed, Reborn was dressed with an elephant head and boxer attire all the while looking at them with his signature stare. "If you want to strike, then strike hard."

"Such wisdom from Master Pao Pao!" cried Ryohei earnestly raising up a fist.

"Reborn, what are you doing in that costume again?" Tsuna cried out. The last thing they need is for Reborn to act all silly again!

"Tenth, don't be silly! That's not Reborn-san." grinned Gokudera, oblivious to the obvious traits of "Master Pao Pao" being similar to Reborn's. He blinked in confusion as Tsuna waved his arms in protest.

"You don't see it?"

"Calm down, Tsuna." Ryohei laughed pounding the little guy on the back heartily. "So what should we do, Master Pao Pao?"

Reborn tilted his head. "Well, you should start with-" before Reborn could continue, he quickly threw his gloves swiftly at his left and jumped straight into Tsuna's arms. His elephant hat had slipped off, and was now covered in blue vines.

"Good reaction, as expected, Reborn." A high pitched voice murmured impressed.

The group swiftly turned their heads at the sound.

There was the small black cloaked baby with two triangular purple marks on his cheeks. "You won't be escaping so easily." Viper cocked his head to his right. Behind him in that direction was all of Varia, weapons drawn out ready.

Tsuna shrieked in fear. They're planning to fight? No, they really WERE serious! This was a convenience store!

Gokudera shifted his gaze left and right. Many customers were confused about the sudden appearance of people who are really strangely dressed with random weapons placed out.

The store manager walked in to protest. "Hey! You can't-" He was interrupted by the scowling face of Squalo.

"Voi!" He growled angrily, sword blade shining evidently in cold malice pointed toward the manager. "We're shopping!"

The store manager was at a loss for words. "I-I"

"We're shopping, right?" Squalo's eyes were becoming blood shot as he held a cart with one hand and his blade pointing at it, almost as if saying, Do as I say, or I'll shop with your head!

"Y-Yes! Of course! Have a wonderful day and thank you for shopping at-" Before the manager could finish, he was interrupted by another "VOI!"

With that, Squalo, Viper, Belphegor, and Levi kicked their shopping carts down the isles. Ra-ram! Ra-ram! The metallic shopping carts screeched as though screaming for their lives as physics laws prevent them from stopping thanks to their rapid acceleration. The carts slammed right into walls, isles, and freezers, causing dents, boo boos, owees, and gya-hoo-hoos to the poor architecture.

Immediately Gokudera, Tsuna, and Ryohei took that cue to leave, rushing out in a random direction.

"Gokudera-kun! Where are we going? What about Reborn?"

"Relax Tenth! We're leaving by the back door! Reborn can handle it! Sayonara Varia!" Yelled Gokudera in victory as Ryohei used his fists to bang open the back door.

The looks of relief and freedom became ones of horror.

"HI~!" yelled Lussuria giddly waving.

Immediately Gokudera, Tsuna, and Ryohei took that cue to leave, rushing inside in a random direction.

Lussuria frowned in confusion. "Eh? I thought they wanted to play!" He pouted crossing his arms. "Mou, no fair."

From inside, Gokudera, Tsuna, and Ryohei found themselves in the same situation again, this time with Reborn shaking his head disapprovingly.

"You leave a baby to defend itself against Varia assassins. Tsk, tsk, shame on you." Reborn commented with his same signature look.

"But you're an arcobaleno!"

"I'm still a baby."

"You're no ordinary baby!"

"Hm... So this must be how Quasimodo's guardian feels."

"Wha?"

Viper coughed. "Getting back to the situation at hand... The bachelor goes to us. NOW."

Reborn turned tilting his head. "You know, with your aggressive behavior, you all will never win Gokudera at this rate."

"We can have him admire us through many ways." replied the other arcobaleno.

"Too bad. You won't be getting him today. Besides, why should Vongola hand him over to you so easily without his own consent?"

"Your Vongola Decimo to be was caught being involved. Face it Reborn, this situation is hopeless." Mammon sneered.

The Varia members chuckled seeing Reborn tilt his head, eyes practically unseen.

"Viper... You had forgotten to read the rules clearly, haven't you." The black haired arcobaleno said grinning.

Mammon suddenly froze. What?

"According to the rules, the Vongola boss is exempt from participating within the event, thus usually he doesn't involve himself with the bachelor, however, it never said that the Vongola boss couldn't be a key player in assisting him." Reborn paused, allowing all those words to sink in all the member's minds.

"I-Is that true, Mammon?" Levi asked in shock.

Gokudera, Tsuna, and Ryohei stared at Reborn in awe. With a few sentences, the baby had turned the tides in favor of Vongola, granting Gokudera at least assistance from the Tenth. Thus, Tsuna never broke any rules, and Gokudera would be free to go home!

"In this case, I believe Varia should be penalized. Not only had Vongola's most trusted assassin group had managed to misinterpret the rules and harass the bachelor, but they had taken the conflict public in a store. And not to mention, you ruined my hat, Viper." Reborn gestured to the broken elephant head. He held out his hand and Leon climbed onto the palm, sticking it's tongue out.

Viper gritted his teeth, then composed himself. He will not lose to Reborn.

Belphegor snickered. This battle of wit between arcobaleno was amusing.

"Peh. Then Varia will leave, for now."

All Varia members turned shocked at Squalo, who was surprisingly calm. Squalo, who in situation like this, should have been enraged as hell, was calmly talking about retreating. Him!

"Are you sure about that?" questioned Reborn.

Squalo scoffed. "Boss will be mad as hell, but he knows that this isn't the day. Besides... There's more than ample time to win him over." With that, Squalo flashed Gokudera a chilling predatory stare that practically burned the bomb user's spine. Sending him a wink, he turned around. "See you later, **Hayato**."

With that, all Varia members left the store without much noise.

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Ryohei stared. And rubbed their eyes. And did it again. Varia left. THEY LEFT! WILLINGLY!

"Amazing, Reborn!" said Tsuna in awe.

"As expected of Reborn-san!" Gokudera chirped happily.

A dark look was on Ryohei's face. He ignored the others as he crouched over the broken elephant head. "Master Pao Pao... I will..." Tears streamed down his face as determination kicked into his will. He raised his fist up high and shouted, "I will avenge you! To the EXTREME!" Those Varia will pay!

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Reborn just stared.

Tsuna didn't know whether to feel sorry for him that Master Pao Pao died, or because "Master Pao Pao" had been Reborn all along. Not to mention that Reborn never changed out of the tank top and shorts, so it's kind of obvious?

Gokudera didn't know whether he felt like hurting him, or whether he felt like **murdering** him. I mean, here he is, being threatened and all, and the thing Ryohei's most concerned about is avenging his boxing idol?

Reborn was... Just Reborn.

"Ano..."

The three turned to see the manager sweat dropping. "Ah... Well, the store's closing early today... So can you all please leave?"

"Hm. We certainly will. What about the customers?" replied Reborn.

"Oh, they all left pretty quickly. You and that other group were the only ones left before the carts went all over the place." The manager took out a handkerchief and patted his brow.

"And damage costs?"

"Th-they'll be covered, don't worry! Please leave!"

"As for who caused this?"

"A bunch of delinquents who we don't know."

"Okay. Just in case..." Reborn took out Leon, who became his shot gun, and fired rapidly at random areas. Broken glass fell as all cameras were disintegrated.

"R-Reborn! Isn't that going over board?"

"Are you questioning me, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn swiftly pointed the gun at the Vongola leader-to-be.

"Hieek!"

Gokudera sighed, leading Ryohei out, Tenth following behind with a satisfied Reborn. What a day... The Storm guardian stopped, however. There in front of them was Xanxus and behind him was the rest of Varia! "You again? What do you want?"

"Gee, I wonder what it could be." Xanxus said sarcastically. "Don't worry, I'm not blocking you this time. Just wanted to make something clear." The Varia leader pointed to himself cockily, raising his head with a smirk. "You get with me, and you'll have all the bitches and privileges you want. The works."

"B-B-WHAT?" sputtered Hayato in utter surprise. Did he just say?

"Feh. You heard me. All the bitches. All the money. All the good stuff. Just name it, and it's yours." Xanxus nodded. "Well, think on it. Let's go, scum."

The rest of Varia followed after, sending looks of pity, indifference, amusement, and looks which are only fit for the bedroom. You know who they are.

Gokudera had turned ten shades paler. XANXUS was after him too? He was too petrified to move. So much that he had to be carried by both Tenth and Lawn Head all the way home.

* * *

Coral: And that's it for Varia's introductory flirtation with our lovely bachelor! What sorts of things will occur in school tomorrow? Chaos? Romance? Pure sexiness? Home base? Bites to death? Find out! Please review and tell me how I did!


	3. Bullet 3: School Sucks!

Coral: Omg, I love you guys so much~! I'm practically tearing up from all the wonderful reviews! Waaah, I'm so sorry that I didn't get to reply to all of you! I've been a busy girl with Chem class in this summer. Cramming up a storm and what not. Well, I'll reply to them now!

**X-CeLesTiAlWiNgS-X**- Thanks a lot! I'm glad you enjoyed it! :D**  
Yoshi333**- Lol, yeah, it would be very troublesome if Lussuria's in it. XD I'm just keeping him as comedy.**  
fierysuzaku** - Aah, Thank you! Yes. BL is too EXTREME for our boxer. Huh. Just because I said "Bite" doesn't mean anything! Bite can mean... Shark! Haha, I'm kidding. Bites to death does imply something~. XD Lol, Levi. Don't worry about him. He's just there as comedy.**  
Kokyou Konran** - Lol, I'm glad you think so! Muahaha, chaos. That's what'll happen. X3 No, no, the Cavalone's aren't here yet, but they'll come soon enough, hee hee.**  
Kiriatana**- Haha, recently I've seen a few Haru haru interviews with Squalo so that kind of helped. X3 I'm gonna try my best!**  
darkcat Smith**- Yes! Yamamoto should be here, and here he comes!**  
Self-Proclaimed Seme- **Darn it, I can't tell you how happy I am to have your reviews. D: Thank you. ;w; Ryohei's always fun. Lol, I should put Varia in more often. XD  
**Brizu-chan**- Oh really? Wow, that's the first time I've ever actually gotten someone to like another kind of pairing, haha. :D

**Featured Gokudera Harem Video of the chapter**: www. youtube. com/watch ?v=BltIrM_qrNE (Remove the spaces and you'll see it.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada.

Bullet Three: School Sucks!

It was a dreadful six hours lying there in his comfortable fluffy bed, waiting desperately for sunrise to come, hoping that no one would actually burst into his house, especially someone Varia-istic. It was a dreadful hour getting up from bed and slowly getting dressed for school. It was a dreadful moment of horrific realization that he's GOING to school.

School! Since it's Monday, he's going to school. School... School... What if Varia tries to attack him at school!

At that, the Storm guardian smacked his face. _'Darn it, Hayato! Get it together! There's no way that something like that would happen!_' Frowning, Gokudera squinted his bright green eyes at the hair tie. He contemplated on whether or not to wear it.

Because this was an official Vongola event, he has to, in order to preserve the Vongola name! Tenth was counting on him! But... Was it really worth it?

He thought back to Squalo.

Was it really worth it?

He thought back to Belphegor.

Was it really worth it...?

He thought back to Xanxus.

IT'S NOT WORTH IT!

He shoved the red ribbon medallion into a drawer, crossed his arms and sat far, far, away. He began to eat his breakfast, turning his head away. Think different thoughts... Like impressing the Tenth! Impressing the Tenth always occupied him well enough! Impressing the Tenth means protecting him. Protecting him means honoring Vongola. Honoring Vongola would mean taking his duty as the bach- NO!

"ARGH!" Gokudera shrieked rubbing his temples. No! No! He can't think of it! Being the bachelor means honoring Vongola, but! But! But if he takes it, he'll be targeted!

Still... All he had to do was get with someone within Vongola and it'll be solved, right? Right? So it shouldn't really be a problem... Right?

Scowling, Gokudera Hayato swallowed his pride... And wore the hair tie.

* * *

"Good morning, Gokudera! Gee, you look different somehow!" A light cheerful laughter emitted from a smiling tall Japanese boy. He curiously leaned over to the other student and tapped the medallion swinging lazily from the silver strands of hair. "Hey! That has the Vongola symbol on it! Cool!"

"Shut up, Baseball freak," growled the Storm guardian as he leaned onto his seat and placed his two feet promptly on the desk. He swatted Yamamoto's hand which was starting to bat at the hair tie.

Ryohei, who was passing by the classroom, ran in and declared quickly, "If you need ANYTHING, Octopus-head! Let me know! Let's work hard to the extreme like yesterday!"

"Hell no, I wouldn't come to YOU for help, stupid Lawn-head!" Gokudera yelled back, hands slamming his own desk, but the boxer left as quick as he came. Snarling in irritation, he sat back down. Hayato twitched as once again, the hair ribbon was batted. He smacked the offending hand away.

"Haha, you're no fun!" The baseball player teased with a grin. His brown eyes sparked with curiosity. "Why are you wearing it though? Is it really that special?" He tilted his head at the silverette's groan.

"Just shut up."

"Oh. Okay. But-"

"No."

"But-"

"No!"

"Those girls seem to really like it."

At that, Gokudera shot into the normal student position and stared out at the hallway, where there were the girls from the other classes staring at him. The heck? What's with them?

"Ah... Gokudera-kun is so dreamy today~!"

A giggle. "Oh I love how his hair makes him so~!" Another giggle signaling she couldn't finish.

"Red looks so good on him too~!" A sigh full of dreaminess.

"Ara! He's looking this way!"

"Gokudera-kuuuun~!"

Hayato twitched. '_What's with them? They're all seriously a lot more... Bubbly and pink than usual. Their eyes are getting even more shiny!_'

Tsuna sweatdropped at that as he walked into the classroom, squeezing past the girls. "Ha... It looks like Gokudera's admirers are growing." He looked over to the said guardian in concern. "Ne, Gokudera-kun, will you be alright?"

Within an instant, a spark came on the Storm guardian's emerald eyes. He immediately saluted with vigor, flames practically bursting in his aura. He's practically on fire! "I'll be fine, Tenth! Don't worry about me!" He struck up his fist with a grin at Tsuna, hoping to ease some of the worry. He was rewarded with a slightly uneasy, but relieved, smile.

"Good then. Don't hesitate to ask any of us for help, okay?" Tsuna smiled, lighting up a dozen lights in Hayato's eyes.

To Gokudera, it only takes Tsuna's smile to recharge the city, stop hurricanes, stop floods, reduce poverty, save kittens, puppies, fishies, stop violence, cure cancer, and go green.

"Oh speaking of which Tsuna!" Yamamoto piped, pointing at Gokudera. "What's with the medal thing? Gokudera must really love Vongola, hahaha." The baseball player laughed tilting his head in curiosity.

Tsuna frowned. "O-oh... Well, Gokudera-kun's got chosen for... Well... To be... In a... R-re-re..." The brunet blushed in frustration. It should be easy to say, but how was he supposed to break it down normally? Then again, was anything involving Vongola ever normal? Still eventually he managed to explain enough for his tall friend to understand.

"Ooh! Gosh, Gokudera, you're really lucky! You're having lots of people to date!" The ball player whistled admirably, despite the increasing look of rage from the dynamite user. He then turned toward Tsuna. "So women AND men? That shouldn't really be too hard then."

"What the heck do you mean, baseball freak? Of course it would be hard! My only option right now's Chrome... And... Gah! I don't know!" The Storm guardian growled in frustration raising his arms high.

"What about men?" asked the Rain guardian curiously.

Gokudera quirked an eyebrow. "What about them?"

"Why don't you try pursuing a man in Vongola?"

"Che! I'll tell you why. Even though a great majority of our family are men, I can't do that."

Yamamoto blinked in confusion scratching his spiky hair. "Why...?"

"Let's get started here." Gokudera held up his right hand's index. "One, Lawn Head is entirely out the question because he's too extreme." He then added his middle finger. "Two, Tenth doesn't count." This time his ring. "Three, the stupid cow's too young."

"Ten year baz-"

"Five minute limit, baseball freak. Not to mention he's too much of an idiot for his own good."

"Oh. Okay." Yamamoto smiled.

"Four." The silveret slid his pinkie up. "The stupid prefect will be against it and so will I." Gokudera then added his thumb. "Five. Reborn-san's a baby, and he's also sentenced to kill me if I'm not in a relationship." He then held up his left thumb. "Six, Fuuta's too young." He lifted his second index. "Seven..." He stared at Yamamoto, who's smile seemed to have widened. "You're a baseball freak."

"Aw! You didn't have to be mean." laughed the baseball player as he leaned back against his chair. "So no men, ha?"

"Nope."

"But they're going to try to pursue you regardless?"

"..."

"Gokudera-kun?"

The Storm guardian grasped Tsuna's hands in total desperation. "Tenth! What should I do?" He wailed pathetically.

"HIIEE! Gokudera-kun, let go!"

"Tenth! Help me please!"

"Ahahaha! You guys get along so well." commented Yamamoto, practically oblivious to the fact that Tsuna needed help. Bad. He grinned as the two knocked over a few desks in their struggles. Gosh, what fun friends!

"Okay, okay! Gokudera-kun! It'll be okay!"

"No it won't!"

Crash! Boom!

"It'll be fine! Just believe in yourself!"

Clatter! K-tak! K-tak!

"But Tenth!"

Clang!

"Oh, that was the teacher's..." piped Yamamoto, standing up to pick up the fallen papers, while still not doing anything to stop the chaos.

It certainly didn't help that a certain prefect entered to stop the mess.

"For disrupting discipline, I'll bite you to death. Herbivores!"

Skrah! Bam!

"What on earth are you boys doing?" shrieked the teacher, who had just entered the classroom.

There was a long silence before Yamamoto decided to give his explanation. "Gokudera's having love issues, so he's dancing with Tsuna, and Hibari-kun decided to join in." He beamed, proud of his very unthorough and misguided information.

Tsuna's eyes widened at that.

Gokudera whipped his head toward the tall student.

Hibari glared at Yamamoto.

He. Was. Dead.

The teacher stared. Then coughed. He really needed to start taking morning coffee... With extra caffeine. "Um... Well... Alright. Well, stop _dancing_ and begin reorganizing those desks. School starts soon." He gratefully took the papers from Yamamoto's hands.

Tsuna, red faced from embarrassment, quickly scuttled to do the requested task. He was soon joined by Gokudera, who grumbled to himself about paranoid teachers and stupid baseball freaks. Tsuna noted that Hibari had already left the room, leaving the task up to the three. The brunette attempted to suppress a loud cry at the Storm guardian's murderous death threat of shoving a baseball bat at Yamamoto in an area where it should be most uncomfortable. He swished his head over to the left in utter distraught. "Gokudera-kun!"

Hayato blinked innocently, shifting a chair to the proper position. "What, Tenth?" He frowned as the other boy shook his head, not answering. Before he could press on his questions, the Rain guardian had the nerve to take the chair he was holding and move it all while beaming.

"Hahaha, we're almost done, huh? That's great!"

Gokudera's blood began to boil. That was HIS chair! He got it first! "Idiot! Don't just yank stuff from other people!"

Yamamoto stared in confusion before breaking into a smile. "Okay! Whatever you say, Gokudera."

Gokudera Hayato was not pleased. With a 'hmph', he slouched onto his seat, awaiting for the day to pass by so he could just go home and end the day. Unfortunately the hours refused to work with him. Time, of course, was never on anyone's side, thus decided to tick off the student by being rather slow.

"Gokudera Hayato. Gokudera Hayato!"

The silver head twitched in annoyance. That darn teacher.

"If you feel so bored, you might as well answer the question." The teacher tapped the chalkboard with his pointer. "Question one!"

With one small glance, the student replied without a sweat, "27."

"... Alright. Question two!"

"33."

"Question three!"

"80."

"Question four!"

"18."

"Question five!"

"69."

"Question six!"

"59."

"Question seven!"

"Invalid."

"What?"

"You wrote the formula wrong. Considering the situation of **rofl** and **lol**, and taking the log of **ttyl**, the proper formula would be **abc**, which is inapplicable to the entire problem as that formula is only used for **R** rated occasions." Gokudera shut his eyes ignoring the amazed stares by everyone. He allowed a small smile, imagining the look of exasperation on the teacher's face at his brilliance. True, the formula was in fact wrong. If the teacher was smart enough, he would have seen that.

Suddenly one student gaped. The formula WAS wrong! Gokudera's explanation made sense!

And another saw. And another.

"Sensei! This was on the review!"

"Sensei, what does this mean?"

"Was there a mistake?"

"Wow, sensei, you're usually all neat. Are you okay?"

The teacher paled. Of course! Why didn't he see that? Not only did he write it wrong, he wrote the formula intending it to be the **abc** formula! And that was wrong! In other words short, the problem, which he made himself, was a **JOKE**! He gritted his teeth. Ooh, that boy...

Gokudera sighed, opening his eyes lazily to stare at the clock with a frown. He really wished school would just end already.

* * *

Instead, break time came. Well, that was just as good. It meant half the day was gone and he could hang out with the tenth. The middle schooler beamed as he sat with the other two outside. Things were going great! Almost as if it was going to be a normal day.

"So, Gokudera-kun! What should we do today?"

"Anything the tenth wants!"

"Haha, so what do you want to do, Tsuna?"

The brunette frowned for a moment, a finger on his bottom lip as he thought. He then shook his head. "I don't know." He then opened up the bento lunch that his mother created.

Gokudera eyed the lunch curiously, then at his own lap in realization of something... He never prepared his own lunch. The future boss's right hand man forgot to make his own lunch! The silver head couldn't help looking over to the tenth happily enjoying that nice piece of golden crunchy shrimp tempura. That seriously looked good! Hayato could feel his own heart beating faster in embarrassment as his stomach began to betray him.

_Grrrererugh..._

The peace was disturbed by the small, yet distinctly recognizable sound. Both the Rain guardian and future Vongola tenth looked at the bachelor, who's cheeks became red.

"Gokudera-kun?"

"You alright?"

"...F-fine!" The albino squeaked pathetically clutching his stomach. He mentally scolded it, pleading for it to quiet down. Of course, stomachs were against him too. He sighed as it continued to rumble. "Don't worry about me, Tenth! It's just the wind." Unfortunately, what should have been the greatest excuse ever did not work according to plan... Because apparently nature is against him too.

"There's no wind, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna blinked in confusion.

Gokudera inwardly groaned. His hunger was starting to get the best of him. He quickly tried to think up a distraction to help lessen the growls. His emerald eyes scanned the school area all around him. White walls, a few chairs, and... A white T-shirt?

"Here, Gokudera!"

Warm brown eyes came into his vision, accompanied by a bright smile. The bomber blinked feeling hard cold metal in his hands.

"You can have this bento! My dad made an extra thinking that I'd be super hungry after practice! Lucky thing huh?" Yamamoto beamed and laughed a little, tilting his head inviting. "Go on! Take it!" He insisted.

The Smokin' Bomb was speechless. The baseball idiot was really being nice to him! Before he could actually say something that's actually nice to the player, he stopped himself. Wait... What was that feeling of warmth? It's coming from his hand... Hayato gazed down, and his eyes widened in absolute shock. The baseball idiot's fingers were brushing his! He shot his head right back up toward the player and growled, "No freakin' way!"

"Aw, you should eat! It's good!" The player encouraged, completely unaware of the cause for Hayato's anger. He frowned suddenly, leaning closer to the smaller student. "Gokudera..."

Hayato leaned back in surprise at the player's sudden interest of narrowing space. He gulped as the taller student looked at him in the eyes. His face was almost unreadable to Gokudera. It really was unnerving. Before he could help himself, he let out an inaudible, "W-what?"

Yamamoto shifted back to his position. "Yup! That really was your stomach! I could hear it from way over there!" The Rain guardian pointed toward his previous spot ecstatically. "So you should eat!"

Gokudera stared. He began to shake violently. Veins started popping all over Hayato's forehead. "You! I said-!"

"But, Gokudera-kun, you should really eat! You'll need your strength!" Tsuna agreed in concern.

In a complete one eighty, Gokudera brightened. "Okay Tenth!" With that, the Storm guardian discarded any ounce of dignity and pride by scarfing down the bento. He didn't exactly look what's in it, but apparently there were some dragon roll sushi pieces in addition to rice, rolled egg, and teriyaki chicken. He paused for a moment, sighing at the feeling of a full stomach, only to twitch at the sight of the baseball idiot still in front of him. "What the hell do you want?"

A hearty laugh was the reply given. Yamamoto smiled happily. Gokudera may not have said it, but his satisfied face was enough. He quickly scuttled over to his spot before the dynamite user could explode. "I'm glad you like it!" He exclaimed, cupping one side of his own mouth with a hand.

"Like it? It's the worst tasting food I've ever had." scoffed Gokudera sitting back against the wall.

Yamamoto and Tsuna only laughed cheerily.

* * *

From afar on the rooftop of Namimori Middle school, a certain prefect slept silently. The little yellow bird nestled in his dark black locks. It looked like it was going to be a peaceful time for the napping disciplinary leader. Or so was thought.

Time appeared to have slowed as a large white ball soared to the sky, seeming to hit the sun, and crashed down one foot away from the prefect.

Immediately, Hibari Kyoya's dark eyes snapped open. A dark aura emitted from the Namimori student as he stood up menacing. He hardly noticed Hibird flying away in fear for his life. Someone woke him from his nap.

Someone had the gall to wake him up.

He'll have to bite them to death.

He turned his head sharply at the sound of a yell. Judging from the tone, it's a male. It also seemed very much faded. He automatically concluded that whoever it was is definitely at ground floor. He peered over the roof and narrowed his eyes further. So that's it! His gaze flickered quickly from Sawada and Yamamoto, but immediately landed on Gokudera, who was holding up a bat in a hitting stance.

There's the culprit!

A cold evil glint sparked on Hibari's dark eyes. The herbivore will be bit to death.

* * *

"Ya-Yamamoto! Why'd you have to throw that baseball!" Tsuna shrieked in horror. Just because some other players threw it at him, the tall Rain guardian got excited, caught it and threw it up high, causing a rather loud crash. It was a wonder that the roof didn't collapse!

"Idiot! I ought to kill you!" And without thinking, Gokudera had reached for a nearby baseball bat conveniently put out of nowhere. Not that he cared of course. Anything to end all misery! He paused, however. It felt... Strange... As though he was being watched. The Storm guardian lifted his gaze up at the roof.

"H-Hibari!" yelled Tsuna in absolute mortification. The prefect spotted them! They're so dead! They're dead for messing with the school! The Tenth-to-be screamed as the prefect suddenly jumped off the roof, practically flying. It was so high! Wouldn't Hibari be injured by the fall?

Unfortunately, such a case didn't apply to Hibari, as he was caught by the trampoline set by the rest of the disciplinary committee who have just reached the area. Hibari bounced off the trampoline and landed gracefully on solid ground, one knee propped up and the other facing the floor. He lifted up his tonfas and stood. With his right tonfa, he jutted the butt end of metal extremely close to Gokudera's nose.

"You woke me up." He stated with a glare.

Hayato glared back. "Get that stick out of my face, prick." Immediately the tonfa was drawn back and the Storm guardian braced himself for the upcoming blow, a fistful of dynamite ready to be lit by his cig. The boy was taken aback, however. The blow never came.

Hibari lowered his tonfa thoughtfully, and then suddenly smirked. "You'll be serving your sentence after school, Herbivore."

Gokudera scoffed. As if he'd actually go! But then again... If he doesn't, it might cause more trouble for the Tenth. But it's not like he was the one who woke him up in the first place... Not that he'd even admit it though! The last thing he'll do is swallow his pride at a challenge. A spark of refusal to relent burned in the silver head's eyes. Hibari's going to lose at this for sure!

Reborn sighed sitting on the branch of a tree, relaxing against the tree trunk. It looked like things were about to get more interesting. With an amused smile, the sun pacifier wielder patted Hibird, which nestled onto his shoulder.

* * *

Yamamoto frowned at Gokudera. "You didn't have to do it, you know. I was the one who threw the base ball after all." He looked at the Storm guardian in concern. "I mean, I should have corrected him, and-"

"Zip it, baseball freak. If anyone gets to punch that smug smile off that irritating prefect's face, it's gonna be me." nodded Gokudera. He turned immediately to Tsuna. "I'll be sure to leave the last painful blows to you, Tenth!"

Tsuna quickly shook his head wildly, crossing his arms in an X. "Aah, no! No no no!"

"I see tenth! You wanted to beat him up yourself!"

"That's not it at all, Gokudera-kun!"

The baseball player sighed. "But... I really feel bad though. It's not even your fault."

"Tch! If you wanna make it up to me, do it by not being such an idiot!"

"Um... Okay, how do I do that, Gokudera?"

"Idiot!"

"A-anyway, we'll be waiting for you, Gokudera-kun."

"Well, okay then. If you insist, Tenth! Wait here. I'll beat him up and then we can hang out." grinned the Vongola bachelor. He had no idea what awaited him within the walls of the disciplinary office.

* * *

Hibari sat waiting rather patiently, tapping his index on the hard surface of his desk. As soon as the herbivore comes, he could get started. He turned his head at the sound of the door knob turning. Swiftly, he reached for his tonfas and immediately ran to the entrance.

Gokudera cried out in shock as he was suddenly hit in the stomach hard. The force of the blow sent him flying against the wall. The Smokin' Bomb swore silently at the feeling of a crack in his spine. He widened his eyes as another tonfa attack came forth, but managed to dodge by turning away. Immediately, he began to run, with the school-obsessed Japanese student not so far behind. With a small "Tsk," the Storm ring wielder lifted a few dynamites to his cig. As soon as the small ropes flared, he tossed them toward Hibari, hoping to slow him down a little.

The prefect smirked. So predictable. With a quick flick of his left tonfa, he swept all of them outside, where they exploded in midair.

Hayato didn't waste any breath to run. Immediately, he rushed into the science hallway and came into a random class room, shutting the door behind him quickly.

In the meantime, Hibari prowled down the hallway, step by step like the predator he is. A smirk came on his lips as he viewed room 3.14. He kicked the door open, only to have the tables turn on him, literally!

Gokudera kicked several desks at the prefect as soon as he had exposed himself in the room. The silver head grinned victoriously at the sight of Hibari fallen over. The bomber proceeded to run out the room, only to gasp as his leg was caught. He was then tugged by the prefect, and fell right on him due to gravity.

Hibari shoved away the desk pinning him down, discarding his left tonfa, and dragged himself on top of the other student, black bangs falling forward, covering his vision. "I'll bite you to death." He growled, squeezing one of Gokudera's wrists hardly with his free hand. With his other hand, still with tonfa, he pressed it threateningly at the Storm's throat.

The bomber winced at the sharp pain, turning his head away while gritting his teeth. "Bastard. Let go!"

A smirk appeared in satisfaction of the other's discomfort. "No."

It was at that moment that a teacher decided to show up. Wonderful.

"What are you two boys doing?"

Hibari turned his head up apathetically. "Biting him to death."

The teacher stared. "I'm... Sure you are." She coughed. "But you'll have to... Do that... Outside. Far outside. Possibly even at home?" She suggested, attempting not to let the sight get to her.

The prefect frowned. Well, sure, it won't do to defile the school grounds with the herbivore, but he had just managed to make his checkmate move. Ah well. Hibari immediately grabbed his other tonfa with the one he had on hand, grasped Gokudera's arm and lifted him up.

Hayato shoved Hibari off with a glare. There were no words needed to be said. They'll be finishing this far away from the school. As they both neared the exit, seen off by the teacher, Gokudera froze at the disciplinary leader's next words.

"Your place, or mine?"

A sudden cold wind seemed to have emerged. The teacher then immediately pushed the two out. "Oh yes, well, good luck boys!" She swiftly shut the door behind them.

"You! You realize what you've done? Now that teacher thinks-!"

Hibari narrowed his eyes coldly at Gokudera. "Thinks what?"

"We're... You know!"

"I don't, herbivore."

"Stop calling me that!" He snapped furiously. "And just because the teacher suggested for us to take this battle home does NOT mean we have to!" Gokudera jumped back, narrowly avoiding the tonfa swipe.

Hibari then noted something. The herbivore did look a little different from yesterday for some reason. He looked at Hayato in a carefully discerning manner. Then it clicked. "I see. So the baby was right."

Gokudera blinked in surprise, green eyes glittering. "What?" Hibari didn't answer and instead began stepping toward him slowly. The Storm guardian widened his eyes in alarm and quickly backed up. "What the heck's wrong with you, Hibari!" His back soon faced the wired fence. He inwardly cursed. He was like a cornered cat!

"Hmph. It's a lucky thing I'm here then. And a very lucky thing for you that I'm doing this as a favor for the baby." The prefect closed the space between them, effectively pinning him against the fence. Hibari reached up to Gokudera's hair, and tapped with his fingers.

Hayato widened his eyes further in horror at the familiar metallic sound. The fingers which spread their foreign touch through his silver locks, stroking almost affectionately. "You! No way!" He attempted to push away the prefect by shoving him, but his delicate hands were grabbed and held in Hibari's. Tonfas fell to the ground in a loud clanging heap. "You can't be serious!"

"I am."

"You don't really want this!"

"I don't think you're in a position to tell me what I want, herbivore."

Lips neared Gokudera, who quickly turned his head away shutting his eyes. His cheeks grew more and more scarlet tinged. "S-Sakura!" He whimpered feebly, as a last resort. The last, which had fallen gracefully as a petal.

"I'm no longer affected."

Practically laughable. It almost sounded tender, affectionate, perhaps even loving. Hibari wasted no time nipping at the exposed ear, running one hand down, slipping his arm around the small waist. He gazed at the other, frowning as Gokudera still had his face turned away. He remedied it by releasing the Storm's hands and with that free hand, cupped the boy's chin and forced it to turn.

Hayato's eyes were still shut tight. He refused to meet with the lascivious, lustful, seductive gaze of the prefect.

"Look at me." commanded the disciplinary leader, applying pressure to his grip. He was taken aback at the glare and sizzling sound that followed.

Gokudera kicked Hibari off as a rain of dynamite fell and ran quickly. He didn't look back as he arrived outside the gate of the school and joined Tsuna and Yamamoto.

* * *

"So, Gokudera, what happened?" asked Yamamoto curiously as he sat down on Tsuna's bed.

Gokudera simply grumbled, turning himself towards the wall. "Don't wanna talk about it." He rubbed his head hard against the soft pillows. Try as he might, Hayato was unable to suppress the fresh memory of the prefect acting so strange... For the sake of battling against Reborn, no less! He paused feeling a hand gently touching his head. He looked up annoyed. "What?"

Yamamoto patted the smaller one's head. "It'll be okay. I don't know what happened but..." The rain ring wielder held up a plate. "Mochi ice cream should help. You should hurry though. I think it's melting." He poked at one of the soft peach colored balls frowning. Indeed it was beginning to melt.

The Storm guardian scoffed, but grabbed one anyway. He chewed thoughtfully on the soft mochi surface, soon reaching the peach flavored ice cream inside. He sighed scratching his head. Why the hell did Hibari had to be involved? Soon, the chewy cold ball was consumed, and Hayato leaned back to lie down again, but was stopped at the sight of the plate again. He twitched. "What now?"

A laugh twinkled merrily. "Well, there's just so many, and I can't finish it all by myself. Why don't you try the strawberry? Oh wait, the mango one's new. Try that one!" Yamamoto handed the new flavored mochi ball into the boy's soft hand. He then grabbed a green tea one, and began eating the sweet treat.

There were no more exchanges of words between the two, but the silent peace was enough to put Hayato at ease. Yamamoto sent him a warm smile, of which he returned with a cold frown. But he continued to drown out his worries through bites of sweet mochi ice cream.

Yamamoto suppressed a laugh bubbling inside, but he couldn't help his smile. He felt really happy.

Meanwhile, Tsuna sobbed, for he could not join his friends in eating mochi ice cream. No. Reborn just HAD to decide to train him for the first hour, and Lambo just HAD to appear with I-Pin following after with chaos. By the time he could reach his room, the two of them finished the colorful tasty treats.

* * *

Coral: Argh, it turned out to be more on Hibari than Yamamoto... But I'll make up for it in the next. I love that baseball guy... ;w; Sorry if it's not as funny as the first two either. I was in a serious mood. ^^; On the favor with Hibari, it's kind of obvious, but Reborn told him in advance of the Vongola bachelor that day. As a favor, he's to make sure that Gokudera ends up with someone in the family. And who else other than him, you know? Lol. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think!

Coral: Ah, also! Mochi ice cream has a mochi covering on the outside, and tasty ice cream filling on the inside. From where I live in Houston, they're sold in places like H-mart and 99. (Not to be confused with the 99 cent store.) The packages typically hold six, but they're expensive, like nearly four dollars per box, so we cut them in halves.


	4. Bullet 4: Rain Storms Means No Sun!

Coral: Lol, it looks like I didn't do too bad on 1859 teasing. XD Thanks so much **fierysuzaku**, **Takahashi Reina**, **Kiriatana**, and... Oh no you didn't, **Self Proclaimed Seme**! D8!

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn nor any possible references.

**Featured Gokudera Harem Video of the chapter:** www. youtube. com/watch? v=m8CL-N14jws&NR=1 (Remove the spaces, and you should see it. Link given thanks to **Kokyou Konran**!)

Bullet Four: Rain Storms Means No Sun!

The sun shone rather brightly through the blinds of the window. There was a slight fluttering of the drapes while the cool wind flew into the small room. The digital clock, laid on the desk, rang its radio alarm for a while before a hand slammed on the snooze button. "Five more minutes." grumbled Gokudera tapping the eraser butt of his pencil on his forehead lightly.

"This problem sure is taking a while, huh?" grinned Takeshi as he scribbled on his papers. It seemed as though he was actually making more progress than Gokudera.

And that was unacceptable.

"Peh! I'll be finished soon enough!" declared the silver head. He was NOT going to lose to that guy! Immediately he went back to work, furiously speed writing in comparison to Yamamoto's relaxed pace. His left hand gripping for more scratch paper, while his right smashed down the lead like crazy. He just needed to find the log and...

BINGO!

The alarm blasted the final chorus of "I Will Survive" on the radio as papers fluttered to the sky showering Gokudera's victory.

Yamamoto stifiled a laugh, covering his mouth with a hand. The crinkle of his eyes gave it away nonetheless. "Haha, you're really good, Gokudera!"

"Of course I am!" proclaimed the silver head genius thumping his chest proudly. Sure, it was praise from the baseball freak, but he decided to let it slide for now. Slapping the alarm off, he stood up and stretched. "When's the Tenth coming?"

"Tsuna? Come to think of it, he is taking a while, huh?" frowned the star player as he played a bit with his pencil. "I wonder what's taking him so long?"

* * *

"Onii-san! What are you doing!"

"Helping Octopus-head! Duh!" grinned the boxer as he held up the greatest things in the world.

"B-but! That's not going to help!" Tsuna cried shaking his head wildly. He jumped up in an attempt to reach the items, but they were held up far from his grasp.

"Relax, Sawada! Octopus-head will be fine with these!" Ryohei proclaimed waving the items happily. "Okay! Come on!" A spark came onto the boxer's eyes as he lifted up the item. "**SUPER MEGA ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE!**"

"N-NO! STOP!" But alas, Tsuna was too late. Gokudera's window was shattered. He moaned as the Storm guardian rushed out furiously, with Yamamoto tailing after holding an ice pack tied to a small fishing pole.

Gokudera immediately ran to Tsuna and Ryohei. "Tenth! Did you see who did this?" He pointed to his head.

Tsuna gasped and shook with fear. The Storm guardian's poor noggin now had a rather large lump! '_Th-There's no way Gokudera-kun would forgive this!'_ He knew it was a bad idea. He just **knew**.

Hayato hissed a bit as Yamamoto lowered the fishing pole, landing the ice pack on the area. "Easy, baseball idiot!" He scowled at the warm hearted laugh that followed.

"A-ah! See, Gokudera-kun, it's like this, um-." The Vongola-Tenth-to-be was cut off by a very enthusiastic Ryohei.

"It is EXACTLY how it looks!" The boxer screamed pointing at Gokudera. "Hibari has declared a challenge and wants you to come! He sent chocolates! Did you get them?"

The Storm guardian twitched and lowered his head. It was so low that the baseball player had a bit of difficulty steadying the ice pack. He shot his head back up in anger, causing Yamamoto to reel up. "You mean THESE CHOCOLATES that came with THIS BRICK?" He held up the crushed heart shaped chocolate box, which was taped to a rather large, rough, and overwhelmingly heavy brick piece.

"YEAH! THAT!" The Sun guardian confirmed bobbing his head up and down repeatedly. "So you're going?"

Gokudera shook his head in anger, jutting an index to his head once again. "Hell no! If you hadn't noticed, Lawn-head, it landed on MY HEAD!"

The baseball player unreeled the rod a little and adjusted the ice pack carefully over the bump, all while laughing. "Well, this is pretty bad timing. We were doing homework waiting for you, Tsuna."

The brunet smiled apologetically. "Yeah... I'm really sorry, you two."

"Tsuna was helping me-!" Before the boxer could utter out any other words that would blow their cover, Tsuna had managed to drag him off.

"Onii-san needs some help with some things and I'm going to be helping him! I'll come back later! Sorry about your window and head, Gokudera-kun!" with that, the two of them were gone from sight.

Yamamoto whistled in awe. "I've never seen such speed!" He blinked in surprise as Gokudera started walking back. "Ah wait! You're going really fast!" He flipped the rod over, landing it perfectly on the head lump. "Hey... Do you think I'd have a chance at fishing, Gokudera?"

"You'd lose all your bait," was the dull reply. The ice pack felt nice against his head, but a little too cold for his liking. Hayato frowned as he swept up the broken glass. The cost to repair would be a huge chunk of his paycheck... Heck he might actually have to go back to living in his old apartment... But there's NO way he's going back there! He began pondering on how to fix it. Well, there were several possibilities.

The first would be to use super glue. But while effective, the cost of a mistake makes the job too messy.

The second was tape. Depending on what kind of tape, it may hold on for a while, but on rainy days, the tape would probably leak.

The third was the possibility of using a cover while using tape to hold it against the wall. But what could he use besides cloth?

The fourth would be to ask a repair man... And that was out of the question.

Well, there was always the option to fix it himself, but what does he know about making windows? Unless he had some books on the subject!

Yamamoto nearly stumbled. It was seriously hard keeping up with the shorter boy and keeping the rod steady and ice pack from slipping off Gokudera's head. The boy, who kept walking back and forth, pondering on something that Takeshi did not know. It took everything within his power to not crash into the silver head when he suddenly stopped out of nowhere.

"That's it!" the cry was like the voice of one who was saved from the apocalypse.

The tall Rain guardian sweatted a little. "Um, what, Gokudera?"

"Baseball idiot, we are heading to the library. I'm going to get some books and fix the window myself!"

"What about a repairman?"

"Who needs one when you can fix it yourself!"

And so, Yamamoto found himself following Gokudera to the library, searching on specific books which could tell how to fix windows... Unfortunately the two of them were not having any luck.

"How to fix Windows 95, How to fix Windows 98, How to fix Windows 2000, How to fix Windows XP, How to trash Windows Vista, How to forget about Windows 7, How to get a Mac. What kind of books are these?" Gokudera shoved those books aside grumbling. His head lump was magically gone. "I need books about Home Improvement, not this."

The taller of the two scanned the book shelf with his brown eyes, squinting, then shaking his head. "Not here."

"Oh wait, wait!"

Yamamoto grunted as he was suddenly shoved lightly against the bookshelf. Dazed, he widened his eyes. Gokudera was suddenly really, really close to him! Hayato was leaning his lithe frame against the taller student rather eagerly, emerald eyes sparking with delight. He could smell the scent of his soft hair strands... It was a really nice smell. What was it? He noticed that with their distance, or lack thereof, he could wrap his arms over the smaller teen. How would it feel? He wondered.

"Oy! Focus, Baseball idiot!" Hayato thumped Yamamoto on the chest and pointed over Yamamoto's shoulder triumphantly. "I found it!"

Takeshi snapped back into focus and followed the direction of Gokudera's finger. "Ah! It's up so high though! I can't even reach it!"

"What! But you're like the tallest of the team, aren't you?" cried the Storm guardian in dismay. He entangled his hands furiously against his own scalp. What good is bringing the baseball idiot if he's only going to be useless? An idea just struck him then. "Get down, Yamamoto."

"Eh? W-what are you doing?"

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit!"

"Really?"

"Just shut up and do as I say!"

"A-Are you sure now?"

"Of course! Now bend over!"

"This feels... A little awkward."

"Pfft, it'll pass."

Yamamoto crouched down as Gokudera climbed onto his back, wrapping his arms around the sport player's neck. "Are you on, now?"

"Yeah, now take me up high."

"You got it. I'll try my best."

The Rain guardian stood, supporting his arms around Hayato's legs securely. He grunted a bit and shifted. Gokudera was a little heavy.

"Oy! Quit moving so much!"

"Sorry. I'm trying to get comfortable."

"This will be a very long ride if you don't start cooperating."

"I'm sorry, haha."

Finally, Yamamoto was able to secure a proper position with Gokudera, and he walked over to the shelf.

Gokudera grinned while he was within reach of the books. Sweet! He could finally get the books he needed! Eagerly, he leaned forward in an attempt to grab at them.

Takeshi gasped feeling the small body rub against him once more. His breath was softly ruffling his own dark spiky locks of hair. Yamamoto gulped tilting his head down. Just what was going on?

"Hey, hey! Yamamoto! Baseball idiot! Move closer!" scolded Hayato, reaching out once again. He stretched out as far as he could, but his fingertips couldn't even brush the paperbacks. Finally, Gokudera just had enough. Stupid books! He swiped at the books with a scowl. Time seemed to have slowed for just a moment when his hand reached out toward the texts in an act of anger. His fist made contact... But not the way he liked it. "GYAAAAH!"

Immediately, the texts from the shelves fell, one after another right on Gokudera! He clutched at Yamamoto, covering the teen's eyes. Takeshi couldn't see!

"G-Gokudera stop!"

Before Yamamoto could say another word, he tripped against the bookshelf, causing more texts to fall. His balance was thrown in the gutter, and he fell. Dust flew in the air. Apparently no one bothered to clean the shelves for a long while. The sword user coughed and struggled to get up. A few heavy books slipped off his back.

"U-urgh... Get off, baseball idiot..."

It was then that Yamamoto realized that Gokudera was positioned right under him from the fall. His own hands were pinning his sides and... He was instantly awestruck, captivated, and lost in those great jade pools.

"Y-Yamamoto?" whispered Hayato nervously. What was wrong with him? His eyes became locked with the Rain guardian's... There seemed to be something different. The way Takeshi was scrutinizing him like that...

Yes...

Something was different about the player just now...

He thought he would have a heart attack during those five minutes of nothingness... Never had he felt so relieved to find that same goofy smile once more.

* * *

"Hahaha! So we finally got your books!" Yamamoto grinned holding up a bag full of the home improvement manuals. He jumped back quickly at the swipe attempt from the Storm guardian.

"No one said that you had to walk me home, you know." He extended out his arm grabbing for the books, but each time, they would be held beyond his reach. Gokudera scowled. "Come on. Give me my books."

The baseball player shook his head cheerfully. "Well, you're not inside yet, and your window's still broken. Shouldn't we get it fixed as soon as possible?" He then opened the door, walking right in.

Gokudera gaped at the taller teen. He had the gall to go in his house and-! "I could fix it myself! And I never said you could come in! And what do you mean by 'we'?" He ran inside his house in protest, but then suddenly froze at the sight in front of him. There right in front of him was Hibari!

"Took you long enough, herbivore." The black haired prefect stood from Gokudera's couch and held up his tonfas. "For making me wait, I'll have to bite you to death."

Hayato widened his eyes in anger, jutting his right index at the Disciplinary committee leader. "You! How'd you get in!"

"The window. Now answer my question, herbivore. Why didn't you go?" He pointed his tonfa at the silver head's face. "You have ten seconds."

The Storm guardian was about to yell that Hibari had no business asking what he does, but was stopped by Yamamoto, who was instantly behind the prefect and gripping at the offending arm.

"Ah, well, Gokudera's window's broken by some delinquent we don't know, so he's been researching on trying to fix it today." Yamamoto said with a stiff smile. "So, don't blame him, okay? It's not his fault."

Hibari narrowed his eyes fiercely at the taller teen, and yanked his arm out of the grasp. He walked off scoffing. "Well, I'll let it off this time, herbivore. But... Next time, don't think of being late. Yes, Saturday should do perfectly. Oh, and I don't mind you bringing him." The prefect pointed his tonfa at Yamamoto this time. "This way..." His malicious stare became more cold. "I could bite him to death too."

Yamamoto returned the gaze with an unrelenting, stern solemn look. A silent declaration was given between the two of them. Takeshi was not going to back down, and neither was Hibari.

Finally, Kyoya nodded and turned to leave with a smirk. "Have a good day then." His jacket hung over his shoulders flowing, yet the laws of physics didn't apply to it, seeing as how it stayed on despite the wind.

Gokudera whipped his head over to Yamamoto in confusion. "What in the world's up with him?"

Takeshi only smiled and replied, "Never mind that. Let's just get started on your window, okay?"

Hayato narrowed his eyes in slight suspicion, but complied nevertheless.

* * *

"HIIEEK! Reborn! Put the gun away!" cried Tsuna waving his arms wildly in panic.

The arcobaleno tilted his hat with his usual confident smile. "I asked you for a progress report, Dame-Tsuna, and you can't even spy on your own friend?"

"That's messing with his privacy! And besides I told you all I knew!"

"Which is nothing, right?"

"HIIIEEEK!" shrieked the boy, running for cover behind a tall plant. "O-Okay! Hibari invited Gokudera somewhere!"

Reborn held up his gun higher. "Tell me something I don't know."

Tsuna immediately crouched down, seeking shelter on the ceramic base of the plant. He covered his ears terrified out of his wits. "Ah! Y-Yamamoto!"

"What about him?"

"He's spending the whole day with him!"

"..."

Tsuna blinked open his eyes. Slowly he removed his shaking hands from his ears. "E-eh?" He peeked over the plant at the arcobaleno. "Reborn?"

The baby just brushed his suit sleeve. "Mah. That's interesting. So, Yamamoto Takeshi has taken interest in the chase?"

"Eh? It's not that! It-"

Reborn held up his gun. "Answer me, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna shrieked and once again hid behind the potted plant. "I don't know! But I really don't think so!"

"Hmm... Are you really so sure about that?"

"I mean they're just studying together!"

"Alone?"

"Well, I was supposed to be with them, but onii-san got that crazy idea to throw Hibari's invitation! Even though it already had the brick, he was still-!"

"Mah. I've heard enough." Reborn reverted Leon back to normal and lifted the reptile onto his hat. "We'll just leave them be, for now."

"H-huh?"

"Gokudera's time with the other members of our family is essential. Don't forget that, Dame-Tsuna." With that, the baby hopped up and out the window.

Tsuna blinked at the sudden disappearance of his mentor. "Eh?" He shook out of his pondering at the sound of the door bell. "Ah! Coming!" The Vongola-Tenth-to-be never expected the surprise guest at his door. He should have never opened the door.

"What's this I hear about my brother Hayato?" A sweet innocent smile hid a thick layer of rage.

"B-Bianchi!"

* * *

Gokudera sneezed for the fourth time that day. He rubbed at his face for a bit, taking the tissue offered to him, and laid his tired body down on the couch.

"Bless you! Gosh, I wonder who was talking about you." Yamamoto grinned as he held up hand sanitizer.

Hayato grumbled. "What are you, my mother?" He took the sanitizer nonetheless, rubbing the cold gloppy liquid over his hands. He turned his head toward his window, fixed up and glass even replaced. "Hey... Thanks."

Yamamoto blinked in surprise. He honestly never thought Gokudera would actually say such a thing.

"For nothing! When I told you to go get the glass, you were supposed to go get the glass, not glasses, not glass cups, but the glass for the window! Geez, Yamamoto!" complained the silver head. He scowled. It took the baseball idiot quite a number of times before finding the right glass object. And it shouldn't have taken so long!

The taller boy just laughed. Oh typical Gokudera!

"What's so funny? Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing, Gokudera!" The baseball player sighed content from his laughing spree. He sat down on a chair, thinking to himself for a moment, running his tan fingers in his black spiky tresses of hair.

A peaceful silence once more occurred, only to be interrupted.

"Gokudera..."

"Hrm?"

"How do you feel about this game?"

"Who told you it was a game? It's an official Vongola event, you idiot."

A chuckle. "Right. The game in the Mafia game."

"...What?"

"Never mind. How do you feel about it?"

"It's an honor! To be chosen for such an event means to be able to honor Vongola!"

"Are you happy?"

A pause. The silence was no longer peaceful.

Gokudera blinked as Yamamoto stood from his chair and walked toward him. He stiffened as the Rain guardian crouched, leaning towards him. Hayato locked eyes with the other, and couldn't bring himself to move. His breathing hitched as a large hand cupped his cheek, a warm smile on the taller boy's face, and just when did his soft brown eyes become so breathtaking?

"I'll work hard, Gokudera. If you need anything, I'll be there for you." promised the Rain guardian solemnly. "I'll... I'll protect you. I promise."

Hayato widened his eyes. Everything suddenly felt... Heated. Especially on his face... Just what? What was the baseball idiot saying? Silently, his green eyes searched and begged for an explanation, but Takeshi only gave a smile.

"Don't be sad, okay?"

The Storm guardian didn't know what to say. He was frozen stiff.

Yamamoto blinked at the lack of answer and pinched the soft cheek lightly. "Gokudera?" That seemed to do the trick, for his hand was smacked away.

"Idiot! Don't say such weird things!" Gokudera looked away and buried his head on the couch pillow, silver locks flying wildly in the air. "If I need you, I'll let you know... Geez." He certainly hoped that it was muffled enough that the idiot didn't hear. Lifting his head up and seeing the smile on the baseball idiot, he automatically assumed that he didn't hear it. Just because. "Now can you go home?"

Yamamoto smiled brighter. "Okay!" He leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly against Hayato's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, then!" Cheerfully, the baseball player gathered his things and walked out the door, pausing to give Gokudera another happy smile. "I won't let you down." And with that, he left, closing the door behind him.

Gokudera gawked at the door long after the baseball idiot was gone. He touched his cheek softly in bewilderment. "D-Did that idiot just did what I thought he did?"

* * *

"Bianchi! Put those plates down, please!"

"I can not do that. First you take Reborn away from me, and now you insist on taking my brother too? Sawada, you dirty whore, you."

"What?" shrieked Tsuna as he ducked for cover behind the chair, which immediately began to melt upon contact with the purple putrid disgusting dish.

"Oh don't lie to yourself. Small, helpless, bright brown eyes, and a squeal that would bring hoards of fangirls. You really have it good, Tsuna." The pink long haired girl proclaimed bluntly. She held up another dish, and slammed hard toward Tsuna.

"HIEEK!" The brunet barely managed to escape the older woman's wrath. He ran up to his room and scrambled to lock it.

A sweet voice called out, "Tsuna. Please open the door?"

"No, Bianchi! You have to listen to me!"

A light muffled laugh. "Since Tsuna-chan won't come to me, I'll just have to come to Tsuna-chan."

Tsuna cried out in absolute horror as the door knob began to melt away. Pure solid metal, melted in an instant! He backed up fearfully screaming at the touch of the wall behind him.

An evil chuckle emitted from Bianchi, rather similar to when she was possessed by a certain illusionist. She kicked down the door, plates, bowls, and bottles on hand. "Hello, Tsuna... Hehehehe..."

Tsuna let out a shrill yell and turned around, clawing at the wall. "Help! HELP!"

"Ciaossu, Bianchi."

"Reborn~?" The woman dropped all her artillery and ran over to the baby at once.

Sawada Tsunayoshi stared in horror. His floor now had a rather large hole.

* * *

"Boss! How was your day!"

"It was great, Romario!" chirped Dino as he ran a hand through his blond hair. He had finally arrived back at the Cavollone vacation home stationed in Japan. "And how was everything?"

"Smooth as usual, boss!" replied another man nodding his head.

The Cavallone Tenth happily sat on his chair. "Well, now we can get down to business and-"

"**SUPER MEGA ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE!**"

No one knew how, why, or what in the world happened... But they needed a new window.

"Boss!" Shouted Romario as he whipped up a letter from a strange brick.

Dino took the letter and scanned it quickly. "Alright men. We're off to this gathering that my pupil is apparently hosting." He frowned biting his bottom lip. Just what was Hibari planning?

"Boss! Here's a letter from our spies!"

Dino took this other letter and read on through it. "Vongola... Bachelor or Bachelorette...? This person?" He took out the crinkled photo of a blurred hazy looking figure. But there was no doubt of what was on the person's hair. "I can't see who it is, but apparently this person's the Vongola Bachelor... Or bachelorette. Are there any more clearer pictures?"

"We had old fashion Poloroids at the time."

The Cavallone sweatdropped. "No matter. This is Cavollone's time to shine brighter." He pulled out his whip, grinning. "Lets go men! Apparently whoever the bachelor, or bachelorette, is, he or she is in Namimori middle school!"

* * *

Coral: And that's the end of this chapter! Hopefully I did enough 8059 to make it seem like it stands a chance against 1859, eh? Hm, I wonder just what would happen at Hibari's event? Tonfas? Swords? Whips? Hand cuffs? Love? Who knows? By the way, I don't have anything against Windows 7 or Vista. I was only saying it out of fun, haha. Sorry if it's so short, but I had to put a stopping point here. The next chapter will be worth it, I promise!

Coral: Please review and let me know what you think! Please, please! And if anyone knows a good beta who's willing to work this fic out, can you tell me? I've had no luck lately, hahaha. Three guesses on who caused the Cavallone window to break! **EDIT:** Bianchi's OOC-ness in this chapter was intentional, so sorry for any confusion. ^^;


	5. Bullet 5: Crash The Party!

Coral: I'm very sorry for the unfortunate delay. I was really busy and was working on entries for a crack pairing contest. (Which I was finally eliminated from. Thank god! I don't think I would have survived the next anyway.) Thank you everyone for reviewing, faving, and alerting! I'm really sorry if I hadn't been able to reply to you, but I really appreciate the support!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any references nor Reborn.

**Featured Gokudera Harem Video of the chapter: **(It was hard for me to choose between four...) www. youtube. com/watch? v=LHT4_BYwf7o

Bullet Five: Crash the Party!

Saturday finally came. The day that most teens would love to be spending time having fun, relaxing, or even sleeping in. But for a certain silverette, that wasn't the case. Instead he found himself expressing his worries about the recent developments in the Bachelor race to Tsuna. Who, naturally, had absolutely no clue on how to help. Wasn't that nice?

"Let me get this straight, you've been called in the middle of the night?"

"Yes, Tenth! I was deep asleep, when I was woken up by the damn phone ringing. So I got up to answer it…" Gokudera curled his fingers into a fist, leaving his thumb and pinky sticking out in the international symbol for a phone, and held it against his ear. As this was done, the future Tenth took a glance at his taller friend.

Gokudera's face was drooped, his eyes full of fatigue with dark bags underneath, and his hair was a mess. Clearly he hadn't even bothered to comb in the slightest. He looked terrible, almost reminiscent of a certain TV detective trying to defend the world against a certain notebook-using killer.

As Tsuna mused over the silvette's disheveled appearance, he waited for Gokudera to continue. However the story was abruptly cut short as the bomber instead crashed down to the floor. "Gokudera-kun!" He shrieked in panic rushing over to the larger teen's side.

"A-ah, sorry Tenth. I'm very sleepy... I'll have to sleep here... With your permission, Tenth..." And with that, Gokudera was out like a light.

"Wait, you can't sleep here, Gokudera-kun! At least move to the couch!" Unfortunately, Tsuna was unable to stir the Storm guardian." He's just like a rock..." The brunet mused as he attempted pushing the teen out of the hall into his living room, but with his flimsy arms, what could he do? "Nrrgh! Gokudera-kun, move!"

"Ah, let me help."

Tsuna blinked as Gokudera was lifted up, arm slung over the speaker's neck.

"Bianchi!"

The woman smiled as she brought her half brother to the living room. "I'll have to apologize for yesterday. I overreacted somewhat."

Tsuna shivered. '_It was scary..._'

* * *

_Bianchi sighed as she drank tea from a cup. "I wouldn't have been so rash... But during my stay back in Italy, I was sent a letter from Hayato." She sipped more from the cup. "It said, 'Help, Aniki! I am currently in a dire situation and need your help. I'm sorry for having to call you from so far away... But you're my sister and I need you! Help me! Save me from the Tenth!' " She then turned with a small smile. "Naturally with my loving big sister instincts I came on the first plane ride going back to Japan and ran to rescue my brother. So it turns out that he's actually the bachelor? My mistake then."_

_Tsuna shook. Surely he was reminded never to mess with Bianchi's love. But that letter… That didn't even sound like his friend at all! Why would Gokudera want his sister to come here when the worst things she could do is mess everything up by making him sick by the mere sight of her?_

_"It sounds like a fake, Bianchi." Reborn said looking through the letter. "A very convincing one, but a fake regardless."_

_Tsuna widened his eyes. That letter didn't even sound convincing at all!_

_Bianchi blinked. "A fake?" Reborn nodded solemnly. "Whoever it was planned for you to come, Bianchi. I wonder who..." As he spoke a devious/wicked glint appeared in his eye._

_"Reborn! Don't tell me it was you!" cried the Vongola heir in surprise and pulled at his hair in frustration. "You're always doing something like this!"_

_Bianchi turned her head inclining. "You did it?"_

_"Well, I wanted to test your devotion to your brother, and it seems like you did well."_

_Tsuna twitched. That kind of excuse isn't even believable!_

_"I see! Thank you Reborn! You didn't need to do that though."_

_She actually believed him! Tsuna was about to protest, but was interrupted by the sounds of his mother arriving home. _

"_M-mom!" shrieked the Vongola-boss-to-be as he glanced down at the hole made by Bianchi's previous special poisoned cooking home renovation. "Don't come any closer!"_

"_Tsu-kun? Is everything alright?"_

"_Everything's fine! Just go to your room, Mom!"_

"_Ah. It sounds like your mother's home." Mused Bianchi, tilting her head. _

_Tsuna froze at his mother's gasp of surprised happiness. _

"_Why didn't you tell me we had guests, Tsu-kun? I'm coming right up! What would they like?" Nana asked eagerly. Her footsteps grew louder as she began stepping up the stairs._

"_Mom! No! Don't come!"_

_Bianchi gave a small smile. "I actually wouldn't mind a little snack. Your mom makes the best."_

_Tsuna racked his brain for something… Anything! _

_The footsteps grew closer._

_What should he say to his mom to make her go away? Come on brain, think!_

_Tsuna gasped as the doorknob began to turn. "Mom, wait!" The door opened, and his mother gasped seeing the portal in the floor as he tensed up waiting. There wasn't anything he could think up. It's over. He held himself tighter at his mother's cry. This was it. _

"_Why… Tsu-kun! You've put in a laundry chute! How sweet of you!"_

_Tsuna stared in silence. Slowly he raised both palms and covered his face in them. "Oh mom…"_

* * *

Tsuna sighed. Reborn really liked to complicate things, doesn't he? He turned his head at the sound of a moan. "Gokudera-kun! He's waking up!"

Green eyes fluttered open only to meet those of a lighter shade.

"Good morning, Hayato."

Immediately the Storm guardian shrieked, pain bursting from his guts, causing him to jerk up, foam frothing from his mouth, before collapsing once again in a dead faint.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Ara, ara, Hayato. Energetic as always." commented Bianchi tilting her head. She sighed sweeping a bit of her hair on the side. "It looks like it will be a while before I can help him." She placed on her goggles and sat down quietly.

'_If she had her goggles all along, then why didn't she put them on?_' Tsuna asked himself before concluding with fear that indeed, the faint was intentional. How he pitied Gokudera.

The silverette finally came to, a bit nauseated, but well enough to get up. His eyes still drooped, but he was at least half awake. "A-Aniki! What are you doing here?" He flinched, awaiting for the sickness to arrive, curling into a ball. Fortunately nothing happened.

"I'm simply doing my sisterly duty to help you." The older woman replied pointing to her goggles lightly. "Since you're the Vongola bachelor, you will need guidance on how to use these men to your advantage."

"W-what!"

"Oh Hayato." Bianchi shook her head. "I mean that you must utilize your skills to seduce these men."

"I don't want to seduce them!"

"Oh? But isn't that the point, Hayato?"

"It's more like they're trying to harass me!"

"You? Really? I honestly never thought you had it in you."

The Storm guardian twitched, fingers reaching his belt.

"Ano, Bianchi, it is true though. Gokudera-kun even got phone calls late at night."

Gokudera blinked. "Oh... Oh yeah, Tenth! I didn't get to finish!" Once again, he held up his hand against his ear miming a telephone, "I picked up the phone and there were all these really creepy calls. One after another..." The disturbing images replayed in his head in an endless reel.

_" Are we having a good time commoner?" _

_"Hurrgh? hoo dat...?"_

_"You should know my voice by now, shishishi..."_

_"Hugh?"_

_"Ushishishi...That small peasant house can't last forever. As soon as the penalty lifts, you'll have nowhere else to run, shishishi..."_

_Click! Hayato collapsed back in bed, comprehending nothing of what just happened. Soon after, the phone rang once again. Gokudera grumbled, but answered regardless._

_"Hurro?"_

_"VOI! Don't think that you're in the safe zone yet!"_

_"Hurgh? wuh?"_

_"Don't 'wuh' me! As soon as the penalty lifts, you'll have nowhere else to run!" _

_Click! Hayato slapped the phone down with a groan and collapsed onto bed once more... Until the phone rang once again._

_"Whaddya want...?"_

_"Remember my offer? It still stands. Anything you want."_

_"Shleep."_

_"...I'm pretty sure that's not the only thing. Not that I'm complaining, scum. Alright, sleep it is. I gotta warn you, I'm rough to the edge. Think you can take it?"_

_"Ah'll take anyting rite now." _

_"Fine. As soon as the penalty lifts-"_

_"Aw'll halve nowere else too wrun..."_

_"...I was going to say I'll come right over... Feh, you can't even think straight, can you?"_

_"Shleep..."_

_"I thought so. Tch."_

_Click! _

"And I couldn't sleep after that." finished Hayato pitifully rubbing his eyes and cracking a jaw popping yawn. "Anyway, Tenth, what should I do?"

"Why not ask one of your admirers to end it?" suggested Bianchi with a small smile.

"What?"

"Use them to your advantage. Say, _Ah~! It's been bothering me so much~!_ And that would bring them to your power." nodded the Smoking Bomb's elder sister.

Gokudera immediately shook his head. "I can't do that! They'll want something in return!"

"Then give them a treat."

"Give them a treat and they'll want the whole bone instead!"

Tsuna could only stare in mortification. Gokudera's other admirers, currently Hibari... And possibly Yamamoto... Were compared to dogs!

"Well... It won't do if you miss out on Hibari's event... You'll have to go."

"What?"

"Reborn told me of this. Apparently he's asking you out on a date."

"It's not a date! He said for the baseball idiot to come too!"

"Ah... I see. Regardless, if you can't do this, you won't get far, Hayato. And the last thing I would love to see is my beloved brother being killed by my beloved." pointed out the older woman. On seeing the stubborn set to her brother's face, Bianchi sighed and held up her hands. "Alright... You leave me... No choice."

"Gokudera-kun!" shouted Tsuna as his future-right-hand-to-be fell unconscious. He turned his head quickly to the Poison Scorpion in horror. "Why did you do that?"

"Oh? What did I do? My eyes were uncomfortable, so I was only rubbing them," commented the older sibling as she innocently rubbed her eyes for a while before standing and lifted her brother nonchalantly. "I'll be taking him to the school. Oh, your mother said that your lunch is on the stove, Tsuna. Better get it while it's warm."

The brunet ran outside to the front of his doorstep, where there was Bianchi. "Wait a minute! Just stop for a moment, Bianchi!"

"It'll be fine." Assured the young woman offhandedly. She laid Hayato in front of her motorbike, not noticing the foam gurgling out of his throat. Before Tsuna could protest further, she revved her bike and left, leaving nothing but dust and smoke.

Tsuna blinked at that, frowning. Remembering Bianchi's words, his blood ran cold. He rushed back inside the house, and looked at the stove. It was too late. His food was poisoned, all oozing with purple gunk. He freaked out for a few minutes. That was his lunch!

Pulling himself together Tsuna rubbed his head sighing. Just what was he doing? He needed to be there to lend Gokudera support. Grimacing to himself, the brunette shot his mutilated meal one last sorrowful look before carefully throwing away the 'food' in several trash bags and heading to Namimori middle school.

* * *

Gokudera's eyes slowly fluttered open. '_Where... Am I?_' His vision was blurred, but he could make out that there was a dark figure right in front of him.

"Hm. So you're awake, herbivore."

Hayato snapped into focus at that sound. "Hibari! You!" He attempted to lunge at the prefect, wanting to shove his dynamite up his arse and blast the guy to the grave, but was taken aback as he tripped over a desk. He was immediately slammed back onto a chair, and the desk once again placed in front of him. He shot a glare at the other boy, who simply smirked in return.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gokudera paused in his rant/accusation, abruptly realizing there was a breeze flowing through his hair. His face fell into a frown as his feet crushed soft ground, not the familiar solid ceramic floor that he would have expected... "The baseball field?" shrieked the bomber as he kicked up the sand wildly. "The hell!"

"Well, it'll be finished soon enough. All I have to do is wait for the other herbivores to come. Then I can get started," he stated, leaning against the batter cage as Hibird landed in his hair. Truly an image of pure evil.

The other Disciplinary members cheered for their leader sitting on desks placed nearby the cage, proudly clapping.

"Mah, this will prove to be interesting, ne, Hayato?"

The Storm guardian turned his head in horror at the familiar voice, "Aniki! What have you done!"

"I've done you a favor. Don't you appreciate how I am helping you?" smiled Bianchi from her position in the desk directly behind her brother. She quickly gestured her head to the left before the boy could protest.

"Gokudera-kun!"

Hayato slowly shifted his gaze in the direction indicated, his eyes lighting up with pure delight. "Tenth! You came!"

Hibari nodded his head toward Kusakabe who then quickly scribbled on a notebook. One herbivore had come... Now who else...

Tsuna gulped noting the great amount of desks. Just why were they laid out? He could not help but let out a small cry when Hibari whipped out a tonfa.

"Sit, herbivore."

Shakily, the brunet sat next to Gokudera, who grinned widely. "Gokudera-kun? What's going on?"

"I don't know, Tenth... I'm just going along with it for a while... But I have this." Gokudera whispered. Sending a wink, he pointed to his belt. "The Systema C.A.I." Snickering to himself, he imagined the prefect's likely end but was left blinking in confusion at the sudden look of terror on his future boss's face . That's not right... He should be comforted at the thought! "Don't worry Tenth... I'll make sure he explodes for all to see." promised the bomber darkly, chuckling as he spoke.

'_That's the last thing I'd want!_' shook Tsuna fearfully.

Their conversation was cut short as a parachute fell, landing perfectly on a nearby desk with a flop. The parachute was pushed aside, revealing Tsuna's chibi hitman mentor. "Well, this is an interesting set up, Hibari."

"Hm. It was only a matter of time before you showed up." replied the prefect with yet another smirk. A fierce wind blew across the track field, almost as if amplifying the bloodthirsty battle aura that surrounded him and the arcobaleno.

Bianchi crossed her arms. "With Reborn here, Hayato has nothing to worry about."

Somehow her words only served to drive Tsuna even more down.

With Reborn there, things would surely come for the worst!

"Hey guys! Wow, what's this? A party?"

All heads turned at the voice.

"Yamamoto!"

The baseball player eagerly grabbed a seat on Gokudera's other side and plopped his large backpack down on the side, completely oblivious of a certain bachelor's glare. "Wow! All the desks out in the field is pretty cool! Do you think they'll serve drinks, Gokudera?" His bright aura shined a bit too stunningly, as he went on in ignorance.

Great... More people for him to kill... Gokudera growled in bitterness. '_They just keep coming, don't they? Well, they'll get their wish soon enough!'_ His genius plots of his companion's deaths would have budded into perfection, that is, until a sharp ring jostled him back into reality.

Kusakabe clanged the triangle a few times. "The meeting will now begin!" He declared loudly, stopping at Hibari's signal. He then sat down along with the rest of the Disciplinary committee, admiring their leader.

For a moment, Hibari paused, allowing the silent atmosphere hang over the herbivores. Soon, he then reached a hand toward his hanging jacket.

Immediately, Gokudera reached down his belt for his dynamite. Bomb time! He held up his hands to throw the sticks at the Cloud guardian, only to have his arms knocked, sending the dynamite off exploding sky high. He widened his eyes seeing the prefect suddenly in front of him again and gasped feeling cold sensations on his wrists... With a click which sent waves of horror within the boy. He looked down and back up again. "What the F-!"

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Sorry Tenth."

"There will be no violations of the rules while I'm here. So pay attention, herbivore." promptly, Hibari shoved Gokudera back in his seat, handcuffs and all. He swung a second set around his left index lazily, sending a taunting smile. "You better behave. Or else."

Hayato sent a hateful glare while he quickly fumbled with the handcuffs. '_Kuso! There's no key hole for these! Is there...?_' He stopped at the sudden sensation of a hand on his arm. Looking over, he was surprised to see that it was Bianchi.

"Just sit down, Hayato."

Was she really his sister? Really? Because she was anything from sisterly. Hardly supportive at all!

Still nonetheless, the Storm guardian sat back down, still trying to figure out a way out of the cuffs. It had to come off sometime, didn't it? But his efforts were in vain. The metal circles wouldn't release.

Tsuna in the meantime was shocked. Hibari had just cuffed Gokudera! Well, there went escape plan A... But wait! "Hibari! How'd you get your box weapon out? I thought-!"

"What are you talking about? These cuffs were confiscated from a few delinquents... And the keys are with me of course." The prefect swished a pair of keys from his belt, almost mockingly.

Hayato glared at Hibari and began shouting a rain of curses that would make anyone flinch.

Tsuna didn't even have the heart to make him stop. But, oh, the language!

The Cloud guardian whipped out a piece of paper smoothly getting rid of the crinkles, clearly ignoring the infuriated Storm. "All of you better listen carefully. I won't say it again." He scoffed a bit at the curious gazes from the group. They were crowding in their seats, but he'd let that slide for now. "I will be projecting my true feelings of that herbivore." He pointed his right steel tonfa toward Hayato, who began sputtering out more curses.

"T-True feelings?" Tsuna could not believe his ears!

Yamamoto was the only one clapping apart from the Disciplinary committee of Namimori. "Wow! I can't wait to hear it!" He chirped excitedly.

Hibari cleared his throat and began...

_Get a life._

_Off with your head._

_Kill yourself._

_Use poison._

_Death is the answer._

_Eat my tonfas._

_Rocks for brains._

_And you're an herbivore._

The entire disciplinary committee bursted into tears. It was so beautiful.

Tsuna sweatdropped amongst the others. That was… Hardly romantic at all… That was actually very disturbing! What kind of love poem was THAT? Was that really how he felt about Gokudera? Well, it made sense, considering he doesn't even like him... The brunet shook rapidly in fear. Hibari's such a scary guy!

Hayato... Was clearly not impressed. But before he could politely inquire about how positively exquisite it was and how the word 'Herbivore' gave it so much of an intricate touch that he actually wanted to give him a fiery hug of bombalicious torture, he was stopped by an instant gust of strong wind surrounding the baseball field. Curses!

All the others gasped and ducked their heads, Hibari excluded because that's just who he was, and sand flew up, blocking anyone's vision.

"T-Tenth! Are you- ERAGH!" shrieked Gokudera as he was suddenly yanked high off the ground, swept off his feet literally! The rapid shift in his forced movement in the air caused him to feel nauseated and he gasped feeling the sensation of arms slipping under his back and supporting his legs, lifting his body in a bridal position. He noted with dismay that his hand cuffed arms were now tied up to his body in several layers of leather-like rope... Rope which had a handle that was now laying on his chest. "Y-You!" He cried out shocked, gazing into amused brown eyes.

Dino grinned, blond locks flying in the rushing wind. "Hey, looks like I came just in time!" He looked out the helicopter, which was still hovering over the baseball field. "Romario, tell Stevano to go a little higher. I think we kind of overdid it, hahaha. My whip's range went farther than expected, eh, Gokudera?" The Cavallone winked at the horrified Vongola bachelor.

"It looks like the Cavallones have come for a visit." Reborn remarked, "In style, no less."

Hibari glared up at the helicopter, tonfas out and ready. So, that guy took advantage of his invitation to outright steal his prey? "I'll bite that herbivore to death."

"Gokudera-kun!" yelled Tsuna as the field became visible through the storm of sand kicked up by the rotor blades. He slowly took his hands away from his face and gasped. "Dino!"

"Hey Tsuna!" called the tenth Cavallone boss as the helicopter hovered from a safe distance. "Sorry, but I can't stick around for much longer. Got a lot of business, you know?"

"W-wait! Why are you doing this, Dino?" called out the brunet waving his arms wildly.

Dino's face creased into a frown as he yelled back, "What? I can't hear you!"

"Tenth! Blast away this helicopter! This guy is dead! Dead!" screamed Gokudera furiously attempting to wriggle out of the Cavallone's arms. He stopped at the sudden close gaze of the older man. "H-huh?"

"Hey, that's dangerous, you know?" chided the blond quirking an eyebrow. "You'd be dead too."

From afar below, Hibari scowled and Yamamoto tensed... The mafia boss was TOO close for comfort.

"Anyway! See you all later! Let's meet up sometime!" Dino leaned back, allowing Hayato his space once more, grinning widely, as away the helicopter went, speeding off into the distant summer sky.

Tsuna looked over to Gokudera's vacant seat in horror, scenes flash-backing nonstop. "Dino kidnapped Gokudera-kun. Dino kidnapped him!" he wailed to himself, cluching his hair in panic.

"Wow... How did Dino get that copter anyway?" whistled the baseball player in amazement.

"Shouldn't you be worried about Gokudera-kun?"

"Hayato should be fine. I know my brother can handle himself," nodded Bianchi solemnly.

Tsuna looked up at the older girl in worry. "Even while tied up and handcuffed?"

Bianchi provided no answer, instead resorting to sighing and saying to herself, "Mm, what to do...?"

The Vongola-not-yet-Tenth froze at the taller woman's reaction, a dreaded feeling in his gut. '_She doesn't even know, does she..._'

Yamamoto patted Tsuna's back reassuringly. "Don't worry, Tsuna. I'll get him back, no problem!" He stood from his desk and reached for his backpack, but was only able to give about two steps before Hibari rushed toward the swordsman. Takeshi gasped and quickly blocked with his sword, which was yanked out of his bag. "Whoa, whoa, Hibari..."

His tonfa, now aggressively pushing down the other's blade, slid up and smacked the taller persons cheek. Hibari huffed with a glare. "You'll be doing no such thing. That herbivore was a guest of the Disciplinary committee. So he's my responsibility. There's no need to _concern_ yourself with him."

Tsuna immediately turned his head horrified towards Reborn, who seemed to have an all-knowing glint in his eyes. "You had something to do with this, didn't you?"

"Well, I may have asked Kyoya for a favor. What does it matter, Tsuna?"

"What? No wonder he's been causing Gokudera-kun trouble! It's because of you!"

"Don't bother with the details. We've gotten along just fine that way, haven't we, Dame-Tsuna?" commented the arcobaleno mischievously holding out Leon, a gun once more.

"HIIEEK!"

While the two were occupied, Hibari and Yamamoto took the opportunity to launch into a spar, clashes from tonfas and sword blade emitting white hot sparks. Sand continuously flew into the air at the force of the exchanging blows.

Yamamoto jumped back and kept parrying with his blade as the prefect launched offensively, thrashing the steel sticks at the baseball player.

In an underhand thrust, Hibari nearly landed his blow to the stomach, only to have it blocked.

Yamamoto flinched at the shaking notion of his sword. Hibari's blows really were powerful to cause that… Giving a serious determined look, contrary to his earlier attitude, he stated, "Gokudera needs all the help he can get."

"That herbivore needs no one, especially you." Retorted Hibari with a sneer as he thrust Yamamoto back using his right.

In the meantime, Bianchi decided to serve ice cold drinks to the rest of the disciplinary committee, whom she claimed to have all mysteriously decided to take a nap after a sip.

* * *

"Damn it! Untie me, you bastard!" shouted Gokudera in fury, struggling against the whip which still tied him down. "Put me down! Get me back to the Tenth, right now! And stop laughing at me!"

Dino snorted, tremors shaking his body as he attempted to hold in his amusement. He even went as far as to sit down with Hayato on his lap and held one hand to cover his mouth as the other supported the Vongola. No such luck. His laughter came out loud. Gokudera was so funny, it was actually kind of cute, really.

"Stop that!"

"Ahahahaha!"

"I knew it! I knew you were an enemy! Anyone taller than me is no friend!"

The Cavallone boss's laughter grew into shrill shrieks of humor.

"Oh you think that's funny? Once I get out of this, you are dead! I'll blast you away with my dynamite and destroy your remains with the Systema C.A.I.!"

Bucking Horse Dino patted Gokudera's exposed hand, trying very hard to regain composture. "R-R-ahahaha!"

This only made the Storm guardian even more furious. "Quit laughing! I'll kill you! I'll kill you, I swear! I'll kill you!"

The mafia boss sighed, gasping with a smile and wiping a tear from his eye. "Re-Relax, Smokin' Bomb! Just enjoy the helicopter ride! I promise, everything will be made clear soon enough. Besides, isn't it cool? Me sweeping you off from danger and all?"

"I wasn't even in danger! I would have killed Hibari if it wasn't for you!"

"Oh... Really? Being handcuffed doesn't really convince me." Dino smiled, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Hayato could bring up nothing in his own defense, which caused a hand to ruffle his hair affectionately.. "Don't touch me!" he growled, jerking his head away.

"I really wouldn't have expected it to be you, though. I guess the drawing of singles really is random, huh? Not that I mind, though. I always thought you were kind of cute." The Cavallone's smile turned to a big grin at the look of surprise on the Storm guardian's face.

"W-What? What?" uttered the dismayed bachelor.

Dino hummed for a bit, playing with the Vongola medal in Gokudera's hair. "So that's what it looks like. Red looks good on you." A finger traced one part of the red ribbon down to the side of Hayato's silver bangs, following down to the boy's cheek.

"D-Didn't I say for you to not touch me! That does it! Your death will be slow! Your mother f-"

"Whoa!"

"-ing corpse is mine! How would you like me to shove some dynamite up your-"

"Whoa, whoa! Sorry about that, geez." The blond cut in, holding up his free hand in defense. "I'm sorry. Really."

His apology was awarded with a sharp glare.

"You tied me up and molested me!"

"Whoa, wait, _what_? Sorry if you thought that I was molesting you, but it's just that I've never seen the Bachelor ribbon before."

"Oh yeah, _sure_. Carry on with the damn excuses. I'll sue you for harassment!"

"Hey, there's no need to go that far. Besides, you can't really afford it, right?"

"Forget that! I'll take on loans! It's worth it to see you behind bars!"

"What if they find out about Vongola?"

"They won't!"

"They will."

"Untie me!"

"I'm not sure I want to anymore."

"Teme!"

Their argument was interrupted by Romario, who signaled from the co-pilot seat. "Boss, we're approaching the Cavallone summer house."

Dino grinned widely. "Hey, Gokudera, you should see this." Despite the protests of the younger boy, he carried Hayato bridal style once more and headed toward the window. "Check that out! How'd you like my place?"

The unwilling hostage found himself looking down on a luxurious five star home with a pool, luscious foliage, interesting Reborn statues, the whole works. It really looked more like some kind of tropical paradise, rather than a part of Japan.

Hayato scowled, deeply unimpressed. So the Cavallone had money. So what! Xanxus had cash too, and much more to offer! ...Wait, Xanxus? Gokudera widened his eyes in horror. He wasn't really thinking about the Varia boss, was he? NONONO! The Storm guardian shook his head wildly, attempting to chase away any thought of Varia.

The helicopter finally landed, lightly touching the ground beside the mansion, much to the bomber's relief, allowing everyone departed.

Gokudera kept his scowl on the entire time he was carried elegantly inside. Anyone would, really. The whip constriction was uncomfortable. As the doors burst open to reveal a breathtaking welcome room, he chose to take the time to let out a few yells of protest. "Put me down! Let me go! You'll regret this, all of you! I'll blast this entire place! You can say goodbye to this summer house because it's going to be nuked!"

Surprisingly, Dino remained casual about his tied up victim, continuing on up the stairs as though it was nothing. "Romario, I'm going to need some time alone with Gokudera, so tell the others not to disturb us, okay?"

"Yes, boss!"

Gokudera widened his eyes. Alone. No disturbance. He stared at the corridor they were going down and realized they were heading toward a room. A room? A bedroom, no doubt! "OI! PUT ME DOWN! RELEASE ME!" Hayato began struggling harder, flinging his legs up and thrashing hard in the blonde's grasp. Gokudera inwardly cheered when he managed to land a blow against the Cavallone's chest.

Letting out a pained gasp, Dino fell forward through the now open door knocked off balance by his captive's wild movements. As it turned out, the room was indeed a bedroom.

"I knew it!" screeched the silverette, bouncing up and down with fury. "You're after the Vongola rings! Well you can't have them! Pervert!"

Dino raised his arms in dismay. "No, no! You misunderstand, I'm not a perv!"

"Then why the hell are you taking me to a BEDROOM?"

The boy had a point, the Cavallone admitted to himself. "Just here me out, okay? I wanted us to be alone so that I could talk to you... About my problem."

Gokudera stared with surprised eyes which quickly narrowed into disgust. "This... Doesn't have anything to do with the bedroom, does it?"

"W-What? No! I only wanted to talk to you privately!"

"And I'll tell you I'm not giving in!"

"Look, it's about you!"

"I'm not going to bed with you, sicko!"

"No! I meant it's about the bachelor event!"

"The rings are not yours to take! You'll never convince the future right hand of the Tenth!"

Dino sighed. The boy was clearly not going to listen with regular talk. He'll have to try a different approach. "Gokudera..." He stood, about to continue, only to trip, despite having nothing there to trip on! The mafia boss yelped as he landed painfully right on top of Hayato, arms flailing for balance, steadying by pinning down the younger boy.

"ACK! What are you trying to do? Kill me? Wait, get off of me! Get off!"

The blond laughed sheepishly, grinning at the other. "Okay, okay. Sorry about that. But will you please listen?"

Hayato widened his eyes, then sputtered angrily, "F-Fine! Just get off, damn it!" When the Cavallone managed to slide off of Gokudera, the Storm guardian prepared for the worst.

"The Cavallones will not be pursuing the rings, rather we will be assisting Vongola. You'll have me and my men at your arsenal to ward off any mafia who may get ideas. And in exchange... I'd like it if the five million penalty doesn't apply to me," finished Dino while he sat, leaning against the cherry wood door frame. He cocked his head to the side, awaiting for the Vongola to reply.

Gokudera was confused. Exactly why did the Cavallone want to go into protecting Vongola only for the price to be having no penalty? He scowled. Something was up. "Why...?"

Dino chuckled a bit, scratching his tattooed neck. "Well, we're in a bit of a predicament, and having a debt wouldn't do, you know?"

Instant understanding flickered within green depths. Anger soon became annoyance. "Let me guess. You have money problems."

Bucking Horse grinned. "Yeah, there's just been a lot of accidents. One after another, you know?"

"That's because you never take your men with you!"

"What? That's ridiculous."

"It's true!"

"Seriously, don't make up stuff like that. It makes me look uncool, you know?"

"You were never cool to begin with!"

A hearty chuckle. "Gee, that's pretty harsh." Dino grinned a bit. "So what do you say?"

Gokudera pondered the notion. It was really questionable. Why ask him, of all people, and not the Tenth? "Untie me first." Hayato shot back.

The blond grinned. "Alright." He reached over the handle and gave a little tug.

* * *

Tsuna buried his face in his hands. Honestly, he should have been used to it by now, but it always managed to unnerve him how far Reborn could actually go for his own sadistic amusements. Hibari and Yamamoto was left behind despite his own meager protests. Was it really a good idea to leave them? Especially considering how dangerous the two of them are?

"Don't worry, Sawada! Everything will be fine!"

"Why does this sound familiar, Onii-chan?"

"... Extremely speaking, I don't know."

Tsuna groaned and buried his face once more. "Worse still, we're using Bianchi's bike!" The woman was very eager to lend it, considering it was Reborn who inquired. Ryohei had appeared seconds later, exclaiming that a rescue was an extreme mission that he just HAD to join in! "At least Reborn's driving." He peered through the cracks of his fingers. Instantly, he regretted it.

"Reborn! What are you doing?" Tsunayoshi shrieked as an eagle carrying a certain blond arcobaleno swooped down to his small mentor.

The sun arcobaleno hopped up grabbing the extended leg. "I have a meeting to go to. I will back soon, Dame-Tsuna. In the meantime, you'll have an early driving lesson."

"Ch-chotto! Wait a minute! Don't go! Rebo-AH!" The bike immediately jerked left and right out of control. Tsuna was thrown off balance and struggle as he might, he couldn't hold on. "HII-AAAH!" shrieked the brunet for the hundredth time as he fell off the motorcycle.

"Sawada!" cried Ryohei in alarm immediately shifting his position backwards, gripping the leather seat with a hand as the bike sped him away. "Don't worry! I'll come back for you!"

Tsuna painfully struggled to get up and shout, "O-Onii-chan! Do you know how to drive that thing?"

Ryohei blinked widely and scratched his head before hollering...

"No!"

And with that, the extreme boxer was sent off into the sunny horizon out of sight with the motorbike. Farewell, Ryohei. Thou shall be missed.

"Onii-chan!" shouted Tsuna as he ran after as fast as his legs could carry. Step by step he leaped, jogged, and galloped for quite a while before his legs turned eventually into jelly. Falling down, the brunet gasped out of breath. "I'm... At my limit..."

"Oh? Then perhaps this would be a good time to poison you."

The poor Vongola somehow could never run out of breath when it comes to shrieking. "B-Bianchi! How did you get here!"

"Hm, to be honest, it's best to never underestimate the power of love."And the fact that the woman was an experienced assassin. Peering off into the distance, she lightly exclaimed, "Ah, I believe that's your friend!"

Right on cue, there was Ryohei, running right on back towards the other two. Tsuna was about to shout words of happiness... But something didn't seem right.

"Onii-chan!"

"Run, Sawada, to the EXTREME!"

Shrieking in terror, Tsuna ran quicker than Forrest Gump with Ryohei by his side. A thunderous roar blasted away behind them. Flashing lights glared with a vengeance. No other image could beat the monstrosity that unfolded before them. The motorbike sped right on after the two, charging like Superman had sugar intravenously.

Bianchi merely gazed in amusement.

* * *

"After an extreme trip with me sitting in the seat and holding Sawada up high while Octopus-head's sister drove, we have finally reached the fortress. Now we must attack to the extreme!" exclaimed Ryohei as he wrote in a journal that he somehow obtained out of nowhere.

Tsuna really wanted to question exactly why the boxer was chronicling the current events and bothering to voice it all out, but decided not to. Who was he to ruin his fun, really? He smiled a little looked around the luxurious abode of the Cavallones. It was really grandeur with all those different tropical plants and fountains and… Wait a minute. Tsuna's expression dropped from serene to horrified. He backed up quickly and yelped at the sharp hard feeling in his back and turned. "There's another one!" He turned his head back and forth. "Wh-what's Dino doing with all of these statues of Reborn? These statues are everywhere!"

Indeed, practically in every direction was at least one statue depicting the baby in different ways. Several in particular had been of him dressed as Cupid.

Ryohei widened his eyes as though he just noticed it. "Wow, Sawada! It really does look like the little guy!" Immediately he went back to writing this new-found information into the notebook. "Statues of the baby surrounded us. The enemy is planning something extremely big. My super mega ultimate technique may not be extreme enough for this."

Tsuna raised up an index to protest a little. "Ah, Onii-chan, I don't think it's any cause for alarm…"

"Hmph. I do agree though. We best be on our guard. I don't trust anyone who attempts to replicate Reborn… Especially since it doesn't compare to the real thing." The Poison Scorpion crossed her arms. "Judging from the landscape being so vast and full, we're in the backyard."

Tsuna widened his big brown eyes. "How did we end up there?"

Bianchi shrugged. "Who knows. I merely followed the path of love." Casually, she tossed a soda drink at Tsuna. "Catch."

The Vongola boss shrieked waving his arms in panic. This was no time to poison him! The tin can hit him square in the jaw before flying up, up... right into a glass window.

Ryohei's mouth dropped in awe. "E-extreme! You must join the boxing club!" He yelled excitedly pointing at the adult.

Bianchi chuckled as she was flattered. "Thank you, but boxing isn't my thing."

Poor Tsuna was ignored.

* * *

"Ugh, this is a lot harder than expected..."

"Damn it, take it off!"

"I'm trying! But there's no need to rush me."

"Take it off!"

"Okay, okay. There. Feel better?"

"Don't act like that!You're only halfway done! Finish the job!"

"Alright, I'll take it all off, since that's what you want."

"... You perv!"

"Well, you weren't helping!" laughed Dino as he unwound the coils from Gokudera's chest. Suddenly sparks flew into Dino's vision, blinding hot pain surged throughout his head. He could utter not a word and fell right on Gokudera, unconscious.

The Smoking Bomb was clearly ecstatic about the current situation. "Hey! What the hell? Get off or I'll kill you! What kind of lame mafia boss are you!" The body, of course, gave no reply. His gaze switched over to the item responsible. "A... Can...?" Millions of different emotions stirred within the silverette. On one hand, he was happy and excited that someone came to rescue him... But on the other hand... "It's... My sister..." Already his face was turning a shade of green at the sight of the can's contents slowly pooling out a small bit of poison cooking toward the direction opposite of him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the assassin in question was calculating how far up they had to climb. "It doesn't seem to be that much. We can try climbing the gutter, the statue, or the nearby tree." She turned towards the boys while crossing her arms. "It's up to you of course. Which do you choose?"

Tsuna gazed around contemplating the choices. The tree was pretty near and seemed really stable with it's high thick branches. The gutter looked really narrow and considering that it's Tsunayoshi, he'd have a hard time getting up. The Reborn statue, despite it's wonderful glory of showing the baby as a maid, was the farthest away by a few feet. "Uh... I think we should use the tr-"

"I vote the statue to the EXTREME!" Ryohei butted it excitedly raising an arm.

Bianchi smiled. "Alright. The statue it is."

Tsuna opened his mouth agape. They've just decided without him!

"Come on Sawada!" Ryohei ignored the brunet's shrieks as he grabbed, tossed up the statue, and finally hurled the poor boy through the window. "**EXTREME SUPER MEGA ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE!**"

Tsuna screamed as he crashed through the already broken window, slid painfully on carpet, and finally smacked into an indoor statue of Master Pao Pao. How extremely coincidental. The brunet whimpered as he fell down to the floor in heap.

"Tenth! You came!" cried a joyous Gokudera seeing his boss despite the fact that he's not in the best of shape at that moment.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Almost magically, his injuries seemed to have disappeared from sight. "Are you okay?" He hovered over the two in concern.

"I'm fine Tenth. Bronco here decided now was a great time for a knock out session." The Smokin' Bomb glared at Dino, who was still out cold. "He didn't even untie me all the way!" He complained, indication his legs which were still in coils of leather rope.

"Okay, let me help you." Tsuna crawled over slowly and leaned over Gokudera, grasping Dino's back in an attempt to push him off, succeeding in shifting the body to be lying down properly rather than face down, but before he could continue, he was stopped by a shout.

"Sawada! I didn't know you swung that way with Octopus-head!" Ryohei yelled in surprise at the sight before him.

Tsuna quickly noticed his position and blushed dark red. "N-No! It's not what you think!"

Bianchi chuckled. "It looks like you and I are a lot more similar than I realized, Tsuna. Knock out the competition and go for the gold."

Tsuna sputtered out incoherently as he stood, but a little too quick. His balance became thrown off and he fell, right atop of the unconscious Cavallone's front. He gasped feeling the body shift and gazed into surprised not-so-knocked-out brown eyes.

"Tsuna? What are you doing?" Dino questioned in surprise. "And how did you-"

"Sawada knocked you out with his extreme blows so that he could get to Octopus-head!" Ryohei declared with vigor.

Dino swished his head back, an expression of dismay on his face. "Tsuna, why would you do such a thing? I thought we were friends!"

"I didn't do anything!" Tsuna protested shaking his head left to right. "I swear, I didn't!"

"Are you sure?"

"Tenth wouldn't lie!"

"Unless he's hiding something!" proclaimed Ryohei.

"Who's side are you on, Lawn-head! I'll kill you!"

"Dino! You have to believe me!"

"You kidnapped Octopus-head! He'll show no mercy!"

"Onii-chan, stop!"

"You know what? I'm with Lawn-head! You **kidnapped** me, now feel the wrath of the Tenth!"

Tsuna gawked in pure disbelief. Was Gokudera trying to get him into trouble?

"I see. Tsuna, we may be friends, but this time, we're enemies."

The future tenth shrieked in terror as Dino pushed him off and got up. "D-Dino! Wait, please!" He cried waving his arms wildly. Of all things, why another misunderstanding? Sure, Gokudera was kidnapped, and Tsuna was upset over that, but he didn't want a FIGHT over it!

With one sweep of his hand, the Cavallone boss yanked the whip off Gokudera's body, causing him to spin crashing into the Vongola boxer. Giving a slight grin and a flail of his weapon, the blond declared, "I won't go easy on you, Tsuna."

"Ciaossu, Dino."

At that high pitched voice, everything seemed to have grown still. Everyone was still frozen even when the fedora wearing baby flew in with the blond arcobaleno.

Colonello stared with big blue eyes. "I think we've stepped into a movie still, kora!"

"Let's see about that." Reborn threw Leon at his student who gasped in shock and fell. "Mah. Looks like they're alive after all."

The Rain arcobaleno snickered.

Getting over his shock, Dino quickly composed himself. "Reborn... What brings you here?"

"Well, my student's here, it's only natural that I would come." responded the baby as he sat on the bed, despite the small amount of debris scattered in the room. "It looks like you took my advice after all."

Tsuna turned his head toward his mentor. "Eh? What advice?"

"This house used to be mine, but I got tired of it a long while back. Recently, Dino's been needing an easy place to stay over in Japan rather than go to the hotel all the time." tilting his fedora, the baby continued, "And so I had my agent arrange a proper meeting for the two of us."

"So this place used to be Reborn-san's!" Whatever hatred he had of the house melted right away. "Amazing! The architecture, the rooms, and the statues! They all echo Reborn-san's greatness!" Sparkles seemed to have surrounded Gokudera. "I am honored, Reborn-san!" declared the Smoking Bomb.

"I don't live here anymore."

"But still! To be in a place that was once Reborn-san's home!"

Dino sighed shaking his head. Ah well. There's no point in fighting now. He didn't even feel like it anymore. "Well, I suppose you all are wondering exactly why I kidnapped the bachelor in the first place..." As soon as he finished retelling the past events, he was bombarded with millions of questions.

"But! Why did you have to kidnap Gokudera-kun? You could have told me!"

"That's right! Sawada would definitely listen!"

"Well, sure, I did think of talking to you about it, Tsuna, but I wanted to figure out how the Smoking Bomb would feel." Dino sat down, leaning against the door frame. "He'd probably accept right away if you approve, but would he actually want it? Maybe he doesn't like it."

Tsuna and the others followed suit in sitting down all the while murmuring in agreement.

Gokudera was baffled. The blond jerk was actually thinking about his feelings and taking them into consideration... That almost sets forgiveness for the kidnapping. Almost. "I see what you mean." The silveret glared. "But I still didn't like you and your perverted abduction schemes!"

Dino laughed a little, sweating. "How many times do I have to tell you, I wasn't being perverted!"

Ryohei shook his head solemnly. "Abduction is a very serious thing. It is extremely perverted!"

"Frankly, I must agree. As my brother's older sibling, I do not approve of such behavior." Bianchi crossed her arms, a frown present. "And _whips_ aren't helping your case."

"H-hey, now that we know, we can put it aside, okay? Let's just let it go." Tsuna sweatdropped a little at the slight tension arising. "Dino didn't mean it, and it should be fine if he promises never to do something like that again, right?"

Bianchi closed her eyes thoughtfully. "Ah... You have a point. You will be forgiven, Cavallone... But first, you must sign this conveniently written out of the blue contract in your own blood." The young woman whipped out said item with a rather sharp looking quill.

"B-Bianchi, that's too extreme..." Tsuna sweated as Ryohei protested that nothing was too extreme, especially for him. Sighing in exasperation, Tsuna took the opportunity to inquire, "Dino? Why were you in debt?"

Dino frowned, a crease appearing in his forehead. "Well... I've been-"

"Tenth, he's been going to places without his men." reported Hayato swiftly.

"No! I mean, sure, there had been some times that they would be somewhere, but-"

"He's lying to save his puny pride, Tenth." reported Hayato once more.

"Now see here-"

"He protests, Tenth."

"Mah. Well, I may have asked him to observe the house and discuss the arrangements personally." Reborn inserted. Continuing while ignoring the group, "It was then that his bill skyrocketed from 0 to about 1 million dollars in damages."

Tsuna gaped. "So you're the one responsible for Dino's debt?"

Dino widened his eyes so much, they nearly popped out their sockets. "That's cruel, Reborn!"

"It's not my fault if he can't handle things as a mafia boss on his own. Just like old times, eh, Dino?" A sharp glint sparkled in Reborn's eyes, a significant sign of his sadism.

Dino stiffened. His former teacher really was so cruel. Sadistic to the core. "Y-yes... Apparently you haven't lost your touch."

"I'm glad you think so."

"That wasn't a compliment!"

Gokudera scoffed. "A _can _knocked you out. Reborn-san's right. You can't handle stuff on your own!"

Dino, Tsuna, and Ryohei paused. "A... Can?"

"Ah, so here it is," Bianchi said, as if she found a lost item rather than a container of poison. She picked up the can and laid it on a nearby table, where it melted.

The boys froze. The poison can had just melted the table with what little contents it had!

And so, Gokudera had gained the Cavollone family as allies, despite the fact that Dino would have to be in the race as an admirer. Hayato had fiercely declared that the boss is never to visit him at home, emitting an affectionate ruffle to his head. All seemed well enough...

"Where the heck is the school prick and baseball freak?"

* * *

"Ahaha, Kyoya, this is getting a bit pointless, you know?" laughed Yamamoto tiredly as he finally sat down on a chair.

Hibari scoffed as the soda can in his hand popped open on it's own. He chugged down the drink while glaring at the boy from the corner of his eye.

The Rain guardian would question how in the world Hibari had gotten the can to open up all by itself, but for the moment, he didn't really care. Yamamoto sighed in relaxation. "I wonder how the other's are doing?"

"Hmph."

The sun began to set upon the whole baseball field, showering a brillant light of red orange and hints of the soon to be blue sky. A truce is given between the two, but for how long?

* * *

Coral: I'm really, really sorry. I just don't have time to redo chapters anymore because of my classes. I was hoping that it wouldn't be so busy, but that just isn't the case. I hope that people can bear with me on the mistakes. I'd still love critiques so that I may improve in later chapters, but all in all, I can't fix my previous chapters since I don't have time as of right now.

Thank you so much for your help, Friglit! You're an amazing beta reader! I hope that my schedule would ease up soon so that we can work together again!

Ah, also, I'd like to ask anyone who knows how to read japanese, what's the name of the song in this video?

www. youtube .com/watch? v=kQklrIGjFhw


	6. Bullet 6: Ventura Ventura Space People!

Coral: Kyaaaaaa~. Gokudera finally gets to fight! He better win, please, Amano! I wanna see him win more! D: Thank you so much** Awesome Natsu**, **AlvissxGlinta**, **Self Proclaimed Seme**, **fierysuzaku**, **Kiriatana**, and **Soaha** for the reviews! You guys are awesome. :3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any references nor Reborn.

Bullet Six: Ventura, Ventura, Space People!

"Tenth, I will pursue this task with my dying will!" shouted the silverette with vigor from the front of the brunet's house. He thumped his chest proudly. "Leave it to me!"

Tsuna laughed nervously. "E-eto... Gokudera-kun, it's just groceries." Honestly, he appreciated the enthusiasm, but... At times it seemed a bit much. "You don't have to, you know! I can do it myself!" The brunet instantly regretted those words at the sight of big sparkling jade eyes.

"Tenth, so modest!" chirped Hayato happily. If he was a rabbit, he would've been jumping up and down. If he was a dog, his tail would've been wagging. "You're amazing, Tenth!"

Tsuna backed up a little from his future right hand, sweatdropping. "It's not that big of a deal. I'll just do it myself." He emphasized, clutching the grocery list in his hand.

Hayato's eyes grew sharp and his face darkened. "Unacceptable. Tenth, you must conserve your strength."

Before Tsuna could protest, he was interrupted by a very familiar "Ciaossu." Oh God forbid it be Reborn!

Unfortunately, there was the baby standing nearby the bushes with his typical hard-to-read smile. "Today is a very important day. This calls for a meeting with all guardians."

Tsuna and Gokudera stared at the small tutor in surprise. A meeting? Now this was something!

"Is it related to Gokudera?"

"You could say that."

"What is it?"

Rather than answer, the baby merely smiled, "You should be concentrating more on your lessons, Dame-Tsuna. Gokudera, it's up to you to arrange the meeting by one." He pulled out his gun. "Your first lesson as a mafia boss for today... Getting groceries."

"What's that got to do with the mafia!" The words barely left Tsuna's lips before a barrage of bullets headed his way. Shrieking, the brunet ran in fear, clutching the grocery list to his chest as though his life depended on it... Which it did.

Gokudera barely uttered his pathetic cry of "Tenth!" before the two of them were out of sight. Left with not much options, Gokudera swiftly went over Reborn's words. "A meeting of guardians... That means I have to gather up everyone..." His face darkened at the immediate thoughts of Yamamoto and Hibari. He was definitely going to them last. Now for the first...

* * *

"Gyahaha! Lambo-san is too great for something like this! Arara? You mean to say that you'll worship Lambo now? You're too stinky, Baka-dera. Lambo-san won't let you near him. But you can clean his shoes when he's done with them! Gyahaha!" The little cow boy haughtily laughed. And laughed. And _laughed_.

Obviously, Lambo was the nearest target due to the fact that practically whenever he is found, it was usually within Tsuna's home. Still, it did not change the fact that the kid was ruining Hayato's day.

The whole house began to rumble considerably. "_Ahoushi_..."

Nana, who was outside tending to flowers, hummed even as the house jumped up and down. She continued on her merry way even as shrieks echoed so loudly, the most deaf could hear.

Gokudera scowled as he gripped hard on the child's head. "One o'clock, stupid cow. Don't miss it."

"This is child harassment!" cried Lambo as a retort.

"You carry grenades in your afro! You're no child!"

"And Ipin is?" shouted Lambo back in sobs, rubbing his eyes.

"I could care less about her." Gokudera replied crossing his arms. He then blinked. Wait...

What was with that look on the stupid cow's face? And that snicker? And...

"ATTACK!" shouted Lambo as he hopped right on the taller boy. Ipin rushed right out of the conveniently placed cabinet right after, preparing her technique of Gyoza fist.

"Leave Lambo alone!" shouted the little Chinese girl. This would show the taller teen not to mess with little kids!

Gokudera howled as the two tackled him.

Unfortunately, the assail went too well. Gokudera and Lambo twitched as they lied down, subjected to the technique. Ipin stared in absolute shock. She was too traumatized to do anything... Even as Lambo's grenades rolled over to them with a soft click.

Nana hummed as she weeded the garden, but paused. Something was wrong... Very wrong. Her eyes grew wide and a horrified gasp escaped her lips, "Oh dear..."

An explosion of glass, wood, and so on rumbled the house behind her. Nana gasped in absolute dread and reached out her hand. "Oh no!" She rushed off in a panic. Heart pumping, she soared over. "This can't be!" '_Oh no, oh no... Please no!'_ She pleaded within her mind. Her instincts were confirmed as she reached her destination.

"...The gardenias are dying."

She frowned. Why she watered these flowers properly each time. What in the world could be causing them to wilt? The mother blinked as Gokudera rolled out the door with a fried up cow and burnt dumpling girl. "Oh, Gokudera-kun, Lambo-chan, and Ipin-chan. Would you like to help me with the garden?" She smiled.

The three were unable to answer.

* * *

Well, that certainly turned out disastrous for the Vongola bachelor. Things didn't seem to bode well for the Vongola bachelor. Not in the slightest. Heaving a heavy sigh, Gokudera Hayto turned to the next thing on his list. No one other than the boxing idiot.

It seemed to go well at the beginning, what with the explanations and all, until it came to the part where Gokudera just had to ask, "Any questions, idiot?"

Ryohei just stared. "And this is about you?"

The silverette nodded.

"Why is it that lately things have been about you?" exclaimed the boxer as he raised his hands in the air and lowered them repeatedly.

"I don't know!" snapped the irritated boy.

"Why is it that all these guys chase after you, but I hardly see any girls?"

"I don't know!"

"Why is it that I see you a lot lately?"

"I don't know!"

"Why is it that you're yelling extremely loud!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Ryohei huffed and lifted up his fists again. "Well I won't go until you join-"

Gokudera slammed the door shut and left.

* * *

His options grew slim... Very slim. Hayato narrowed his eyes in frustration. The ones left were Hibari, Yamamoto, and Chrome. He turned the choices over in his head, pondering the pros and cons of each.

Hibari. It was painfully obvious from the get go that he was involved in the race only to battle Reborn. But his methods were quite questionable. The way he acted seemed like he wanted no one else other than himself to come out as the choice. Gokudera gritted his teeth. The prefect's competitive side was causing all sorts of problems. If he wanted to face Reborn, all he had to do was make sure that Hayato ended up with a guardian. But with that eagerness to win, Hibari was making no other options for him so easily. The only good thing about coming to see him about the meeting was just to get it over with.

Yamamoto. The baseball idiot seriously aggravated him. Always acting so freaking clueless and at times serious. It was irritating not being able to figure him out. The teen's thought lulled back to the recent days since he took on the role as the Vongola bachelor. He said things... Those words about protecting him... And then that kiss! Hayato released a yell of exasperation, clutching his fists tightly into balls. Who did that guy think he was? Was Yamamoto really interested in him? No, it can't be... Could it? Either way, he was not in the mood to go to him right away.

Chrome. He never really trusted her at first, but he knows that she's loyal... Although her loyalty to whom was the question. Without a doubt, she was grateful to Mukuro for saving her, replacing her organs. But her performance in the name of Vongola seemed genuine. Still, there was Mukuro to consider. But due to the fact that the illusionist was in Vindice, his availability was slim. Perhaps Hayato had nothing to worry about, apart from Ken and Chikusa, but the bomber was confident that they wouldn't be much of a problem. Chrome it was.

Nodding his head with resolution, he began turning directions heading straight for Kokuyo land. What a wonderful day it will be.

* * *

Upon arrival, Gokudera's mouth scrunched up tightly at the sight of the old run down amusement park. It was as if the area was reflecting his current life. Full of horrid events that were rather unfortunate. It was as if society hated him, as they seem to for the park. After all, if anyone actually cared, the Kokuyo gang probably wouldn't have been in it. The smoking bomb treaded carefully. There may be traps all over the place.

Surprisingly, there seemed to not be any, or perhaps he was fortunate not to trigger a single one. It was a smooth walk, it was. Gokudera stepped over some rotton debris, hopping right over to the entrance of the building. He immediately lowered his hands which had been gripping tightly on dynamite. He nearly choked on his cigarette. What in the world was he looking at!

There, right in front of him, was Ken. And there right beside him, was Chikusa. Both were sitting down crossed legged, arms crossed and simply... Staring.

At each other.

Ken seemed to be rather fixated, hands gripping his own thighs, squeezing hard as he glared at the boy with glasses. Chikusa, on the other hand, apathetically stared back.

Chrome was sitting at the far end corner of the hall, nervously gripping her trident.

Gokudera opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by the purple haired girl shaking her head rapidly. Just what was going on?

The blond feral boy scowled and finally pointed at Chikusa. "I say we seek out the guy and just kill him!"

The other boy shifted his glasses slightly with his left hand. "You ate the chips that he gave, you know."

"I had no idea he was _stalking_ her! Who is that guy anyway?"

"Who knows?"

"What if Mukuro-sama comes out?"

"Then we'd have nothing to worry about."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then it's troublesome."

Gokudera stared at Chrome. She had a stalker? Who'd want to stalk her? Shaking his head of the pun-tastic questions revolving around in his mind, he stomped over to Chrome, in spite of Ken and Chikusa, who still bickered. Obviously irritated from the events of his day, he stated, "The Tenth is forming a meeting today at one with all guardians. Don't be late."

The girl stared at him with one big wide violet eye. Gulping, she nodded slowly.

Hayato shook his head. If she had a stalker, as a guardian of Vongola, she should've been able to ward off the guy, shouldn't she? As soon he voiced out his reasoning, however, he was interrupted by Chrome shaking her head once again. Once again irritated, Gokudera asked, "Exactly why?"

Chrome turned her gaze downward, ashamed.

Hayato widened his eyes in realization. "Don't tell me... You can't do it?"

The Mist guardian widened her visible eye in surprise before shaking her head no once more.

Gokudera resisted the temptation to just throw bombs in the air and end it all. She was more confusing than that woman who always tries to tag along the Tenth! Well, surely "always" was an exaggeration, but currently the Storm guardian didn't care. If there was a stalker, just take care of it and come to the meeting! What was stopping her?

Unbeknownst to Hayato, it wasn't that Chrome couldn't do it because of her abilities. Chrome could wield powerful illusions... But when your stalker was a grown man who's into lolitas and probably would be into the whole sadism/masochism thing, you wouldn't want to take any chances. Not that Chrome really knew of the man's preferences, but when it came right down to it, it was best to assume the worst.

Gokudera merely stared. Then silently cursed under his breath. He slowly turned toward Ken and Chikusa, both who were gazing at him intently. "What?" He uttered in annoyance.

"Well, obviously you don't seem to have much to do, do you?"

"I'm damn freakin' busy. What are you talking about?"

Chikusa tilted his glasses. "Regardless, we're not with her 24/7. Thus we wouldn't be able to ward off the stalker."

Ken grinned really wide in acknowledgement to Chikusa's words. "Yeah... So you're perfect."

The Smoking Bomb widened his emerald eyes upon hearing those words. "What?"

"With your wild behavior no one would want to stay near you." Chikusa stated flatly. "Including the stalker."

"Thanks so much for your contribution, kekekeke!"

How could it have come to this? That Gokudera Hayato, Storm Guardian, Vongola Bachelor, Future right hand man of the Tenth, has been reduced to babysitter?

* * *

Why in the world did he had to say yes? It was all that damn Chikusa's doing. Somehow the guy really knew how to push his damn buttons and he just had to say yes. Damn it all! Damn it, damn it. He angrily looked back for Chrome, who once again hid behind a pole five feet away from him. How the hell was he supposed to babysit her if he couldn't even see her! The girl's not even near him! Whatever. Deciding to finally pay no heed, he went on his way.

If anyone had seen this spectacle, they would have assumed that the poor boy was being stalked. Thus the boy was stalked by a girl who was being stalked by her stalker. Fabulous. And he was supposed to stop the stalking of her stalker so that she wouldn't have to stalk him.

'_This had got to be illegal_.' Thought Hayato grouchily as he slowly headed toward Yamamoto's place. The Takesushi restaraunt. "That damn baseball idiot better not try anything." Sliding inside the diner, he grumbled at the sight of Yamamoto's father raising a hand excitedly.

"Welcome! Make yourself comfortable!" The man grinned just as Yamamoto himself appeared from the back.

"Oh? Gokudera! Hey!" Immediately upon seeing the silver head, the tall baseball player linked an arm around the smaller boy's neck with a bright smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I-idiot! Don't touch me!" yelled Gokudera attempting to shove the boy's arm off. As he struggled, the female Mist guardian crept closer to him, gazing back warily.

There was Julie, as always. For some reason nowadays, he seemed rather persistent in following her. The young girl really wanted nothing to do with him... And if it meant to bother the future right hand man, well... Surely he would forgive her, right?

Yamamoto laughed as though not a care in the world. "Gokudera, you need to relax."

"I'd be perfectly relaxed if you get away from me." The silverette grumbled, finally pushing off the offensive arm.

The tall baseball player then noticed a tuft of purple hair from Gokudera's side. With a frown, he tilted his head. More, more, more... Oh! He smiled when his field of vision finally viewed the source of the hair tuft. "Chrome!"

The said girl stiffened slightly, turning her head toward Yamamoto. "E-eh?" She uttered nervously, grabbing for the nearest thing and gripping it. Unfortunately, it was Gokudera's jacket.

The storm guardian widened his eyes as he was groped. "What the-!" Swiftly, he turned his head around, but saw nothing. "Hey!"

Yamamoto stared in amusement as no matter how much Gokudera twisted and turned his body, he would never see the culprit for grabbing his jacket. He laughed. The silver head even did a 360 and still didn't even see Chrome. He had to congratulate the girl sometime. It took skill to keep up with that.

In the meantime, Katou Julie was frowning. So what exactly was she doing there with that kid? He narrowed his eyes. "Hey wait..." A sudden big smile on his face. "Say... That's the Vongola ribbon thing? They're having that at this time?" He then frowned once more. "I was kind of hoping it'd be a chick." Shrugging slightly, he continued to observe from afar.

Chrome sighed as Gokudera sat across from her at a table. Eventually the super tactic wore off and the silver head found her. Still, she was glad that Gokudera wasn't too angry that he would abandon her, otherwise she'd have to resort to going back to hiding at Kokuyo land. She frowned inwardly. How was she supposed to tell the silver haired guardian that she also needed to buy some things which was the reason for tailing along Gokudera in the first place?

Hayato scowled as he ate the sushi off his plate. "Most disgusting stuff I've ever tasted." He reached over and grabbed another piece with his chopsticks. "Well? Eat already." He aggravatedly said.

The violet haired girl turned her head around nervously glancing back outside from the window. From a distance, she couldn't see him, but she knew he was there.

Gokudera quivered, gripped his chopsticks tightly, and attempted to count one to ten, very, very slowly. Surprisingly, it worked. "Just ignore him and eat this stuff. I know it's gross, but it's all on the baseball freak's tab."

The Mist guardian nodded slowly and joined in on eating the seaweed wrapped rice pieces. "I have to..." Chrome lowered her eye. "Buy groceries today."

Gokudera stared. "For those guys?"

Chrome nodded.

"They can starve for a few days."

The girl widened her violet eye in shock.

"Tch. So that's why they had you follow me today, was it... Fine. But if I get off schedule, you're going to pay for it." The grumbling guardian pulled out a cig. He really needed one at the moment. He then paused and stared disdainfully at Chrome... She... That girl was smiling. What the heck is that for? He quirked an eyebrow silently asking why.

Chrome didn't show any answer, but kept smiling as she ate more of the sushi.

Hayato would try interrogating her for the purpose of the strange out-of-the-blue action, but decided it wasn't worth the hassle. Swallowing down the sushi, which he wouldn't admit was even good, he grabbed Yamamoto's sleeve as the taller boy passed by. "The Tenth is having a meeting at one today. Don't be late."

Yamamoto stared and then gazed back at the clock. "Oh! That's about two hours from now, ha ha." He smiled down at the other. "Thanks for telling me. You're great!"

The silver head scowled. "Of course I am. Without me, you'd be off fluttering in your own world of hopelessness and baseballs!" He then stood up. "Alright, done. Come on." Hayato pointed at Chrome and waved his arm in the familiar gesture to get the girl to come with him.

The girl flinched, unprepared for the sudden wish to leave, but quickly gathered up her nerves to leave.

The Namimori baseball player grinned as the two of them left, calling out, "Gokudera! Swing on by when it's after hours! We can hang out!"

"Like hell!"

Julie quickly hid as the silver haired boy stomped off with Chrome following behind. Gazing at the duo, he frowned. Sure the two of them were guardians, but it seemed as though she was spending a little too much time with the guy. Oh of course... The man chuckled to himself. She knew that he was following her, huh? Pretty sharp. Ah well, he shrugged. It would be interesting to see how all this would turn out.

* * *

And quickly Julie was rather disappointed with how things were going. Very disappointed indeed. Chrome stuck by rather close to the silver head in their trip to the grocery store, pointing out random items and Gokudera shoving said items in the hand basket. Chrome, of course, was cute as always. The presence of the boy, on the other hand, was dampening whatever enjoyment he had. Really, couldn't the kid just leave now? He obviously didn't enjoy the girl's presence, which was a shame. If it were him, he'd be relishing every single second.

Gokudera grumbled under his breath of how pointless the whole detour was as he shoved yet another bag of chips in the basket. After a few minutes of grabbing the unhealthy snacks, he paused. Glancing back down to the plastic basket he held, he lifted it up with a scowl. The basket held nothing but food that would make junk food addict die a happy person. Bags of chips, candy, chocolate, marshmallows, (Gokudera immediately switched it out for some cake) and soda. He then glanced over at Chrome who pointed out another candy to buy. Was she trying to kill herself along with those guys? "These are junk." He stated annoyed.

The girl turned her head toward Gokudera, her violet eye wide. She bit her bottom lip before replying, "Ken really likes those."

"So it's all for that dog?"

"Ah... No..."

"Tch! With this kind of diet it's a wonder how you live as a guardian of the Tenth." He began shuffling onto another aisle, throwing in cans without any care of the chips being crumbled underneath.

Chrome looked on curiously, before realizing what the boy was doing. "Ah, but I-!"

Gokudera whipped himself around and jutted his index toward Chrome's forehead. The girl flinched against the touch, but soon relaxed, staring at him with confusion. "As the Tenth's future right hand man, it's my_ job _to make sure all guardians are in tip top shape to protect him." Turning back around he grumbled incoherently as he took out the soda and replaced it with water. Turning back around, he inquired with irritation, "Do you have a microwave?"

"We have a fridge and freezer..."

"Good. But a microwave?"

Chrome stopped. Well, that was really a good question. "I could make the illusion of one?" She attempted to supply.

"Then you might as well make illusions of food. Are you out of your mind!"

"S-sumimasen..."

"Argh! You're so-!" Gokudera stiffled his urge to curse the girl out and instead went to the clearance section. The microwave was twenty five dollars. Gokudera managed to haggle it down to five thanks to the store owner seeming to recognize him for some reason. Like he saw him before... Strange.

"Gyah! Please don't cause anymore trouble! Here! I'll give it to you for five dollars! Please leave!" cried the store manager sobbing. He began blubbering about babies and cameras being shot and his store being wrecked in one day.

Needless to say, Gokudera was fairly pleased. Save for the fact that he paid for it all. Chrome didn't seem to have enough, only for snacks. The girl felt guilty. Very, very, guilty. In his own way, the Smoking bomb was helping her, scary as he was. He didn't even have to either. The Mist guardian frowned looking up at the silver head's back side. Maybe there was something she could do to pay him back?

Gokudera grumbled as he carried the packages. He had to walk **all** the way back to Kokuyo Land just to drop off all that stuff, and go on to Hibari's home. Sadly though, Chrome still following him even though he dropped all the stuff right onto Ken, microwave included and left Kokuyo. He whipped his head back to find Chrome tailing after him. Why the heck was she still doing so?

Chrome did not feel safe. Not one teeny bit. She still felt the creepy eyes staring at her from afar, so out of sheer fear, she continued to follow the hot headed guardian. It wasn't that Kokuyo wasn't safe, per say... But she didn't want to stay in one place. She had to go somewhere to keep her mind at ease. Maybe Gokudera would explode and blind the guy. Maybe he'd go somewhere and the man won't follow. Maybe he'd sparkle. Or maybe Chrome was just deluding herself.

Gokudera sped up a little.

The girl quickly followed suit.

He crab walked in the narrow cracks of random alley ways.

Chrome slipped through just fine.

The Smoking Bomb finally decided he had enough and swiftly turned back pointing at the poor girl. "Why the hell are you following me!"

"We have the meeting... And if you go onto see Hibari-san, you would have to go back to Kokuyo..." Before Chrome could finish, she was met with a fierce snarl.

"Fine! Just try to keep up." Gokudera stomped off with a huff, finally not caring if the girl followed him. Stupid stalkers. Fortunately, he didn't even have to go far before seeing Hibari nearby Namimori park.

Julie, who had indeed been tailing them up to this point sighed in disappointment. Well, it wasn't that he didn't want to see Chrome at the moment, but Adelheid was calling for the fifteenth time. Ah well~. Perhaps another day and he could have fun watching Chrome-chan~. The man left the area with a chuckle.

The prefect was lying down right on the grass of Namimori park with Hibird laying nearby. The good news was that Hibari seemed to be in a rather calm mood... The bad news...

He was beginning his nap.

* * *

Needless to say, things rather ended well. Hibari bit only Gokudera to death as Chrome watched from behind a tree. It was mainly because Hibird couldn't sit still at the sight of new friends coming. So rather than singing the Namimori anthem, the yellow bird decided to just chirp as a greeting.

"Anything to say before I knock your head off, Herbivore?"

"We have a meeting at one at Tenth's house. Don't be late." gasped Hayato before it all became black.

Poor Chrome had to drag the heavy body all the way back to Ts una's house. Everything went rather smooth, for the most part.

"I officially declare this Vongola meeting to order." declared Reborn happily. "Good job, Gokudera, for gathering everyone here, right on time." The baby congratulated the guardian, who seemed to be still rather shaken up a tad.

"Ugh..." The room was dancing... Was it Kaleidoscope day?

All the guardians blinked as Reborn solemnly hopped to the chalkboard.

"So far, you've known of the idea that Gokudera is being chased as Vongola bachelor... But there are many rules that I haven't gotten to discuss. For example, Varia is considered as part of Vongola, yet why is it that they decided to pursue in the race? Because it is only in Tsuna's family that you all will be able to keep your rings. Anyone outside is considered different."

With that, Ryohei waved his hand in the air, "And what about Xanxus?"

"Xanxus is part of Vongola, but not a part of Tsuna's famiglia, understand?"

"But they're related right?"

"Wrong. In this case, forget that Xanxus is related to Tsuna in that sense. It doesn't matter since Varia's not really a part of our famiglia."

"Okay... But I heard about Kyoko and Haru?"

"They're a part of our famiglia, so I wouldn't worry."

Tsuna stared in surprise. So that meant that Gokudera could go after them...

Hibari was annoyed. All of this was absolutely pointless to him... Why did he have to be there again?

"Gyahaha! Reborn! Why do you get to be at the chalkboard, it should be me! Prepare yourself, Reborn!" Lambo cried out cockily as he threw a grenade jumping up high.

Reborn remained unmoved as he used his pointer to casually toss back at the cow boy, leading to the explosive to blast him in the face.

"Now that we've got that aside, we'll move onto something else. Gokudera could declare anyone as his girlfriend or boyfriend at any time."

No one seemed to care about Lambo, even as he blasted himself with the ten year bazooka.

"Really? Gokudera-kun! This madness can end! Quick! Pick someone!" cried Tsuna as he shook the taller boy lightly.

"Tenth..." gargled the boy as he frothed at the mouth.

"Hieek!"

"Buzz! You can't pick Tsuna, Gokudera." said Reborn holding up a random wooden sign which somehow had the image of Vongola Primo making the X sign.

"I don't think he was even picking me!"

Five minutes had passed rather quickly and Lambo was himself once more. The little boy then decided to play with Chrome in the background.

"Well, moving on again... Even though Gokudera could declare anyone, he has to convince the judge that he and the chosen are in love with one another." Reborn stated as he tapped the chalkboard.

"There's a judge?"

"Well, the judge has many sorts of priviledges, but I won't reveal them just yet... I will say this... The current Vongola boss is the one who decides who is the judge. And that judge..." Reborn lowered his head down, seeming rather disappointed. "Is a powerful one. Some even claim that he's a Spartan of sorts..."

Ryohei widened his eyes in awe as Yamamoto leaned forward and asked, "Who is this guy?"

Reborn shook his head.

"Tell us, Reborn!"

The arcobaleno paused for a moment, reveling in the tension in the air.

"Reborn, please, tell us!" Pleaded Tsuna as he held the baby's shoulders. He then stopped feeling the baby shake a little.

The fedora-wearing arcobaleno then looked up at all the guardians with a smile. "Me."

Immediately everyone froze. Literally.

Poor Gokudera continued to froth at the mouth from being bitten to death.

* * *

Eventually things did calm down from the shock, Gokudera taking the longest to recover due to being in shock of the information immediately after the effects of being bitten to death. The meeting had ended after quite a number of hours. The sky had already become dark, with night lights shining the streets.

Gokudera sighed as he walked Chrome to Kokuyo land, but stopped as the girl didn't continue to follow him through Namimori park. He turned toward Chrome, who looked away. Gokudera cursed himself. He would definitely regret asking. "What's wrong?"

Chrome sadly looked at back at Hayato. "I'm very sorry. For causing you trouble."

The silver head scratched his head. She stopped just because of this? GEEZ. "Of _course_ you should be sorry. I was nearly late for the meeting! But now that that's over with and we understand each other, come on, so I can drop you home and get going."

Chrome nodded slowly, before gesturing to Hayato with her hand.

Quirking an eyebrow, he approached the girl, leaning down. "What the heck is it?"

The violet eyed girl smiled at Hayato. "Thank you." With that, she stood on the tips of her toes and hugged the taller boy.

Gokudera was rather surprised, but decided to simply accept it. He may not know much about that sensitive girly stuff, but he supposed, so long as the girl wasn't trying to kill him... It should be fine. Besides that, girls tend to scream and cause so much trouble when he shoves them off. He then paused... This hug... Seemed to be lasting longer than expected. The hands on his shoulders... Didn't seem delicate anymore...

The body seemed to be edging down rather than leaning up. It...

"My, my... Hayato-kun, what an interesting predicament this is..."

Hayato immediately shoved away the other giving a shriek of hell as that _person_ chuckled, giving a small sly smile. It was that guy! "Rokudo Mukuro! You!"

The blue haired boy continued to smile, scarlet sapphire eyes glinted mischievously. "Kufufu... I suppose Chrome became a little shy and requested me to come forth."

"Oh I'll be sure to kill her, after I kill you!" shouted Gokudera as he grasped Mukuro's camouflage shirt tightly and readied his other fist into a ball. He flexed his arm back and just as he was about to punch the guy, he was stopped by a chuckle. He widened his eyes as the other boy leaned forward.

"Kufufufu..."

Gokudera blinked at the next events that happened. Bright colorful lights suddenly shined, seeming from behind himself. Hayato gasped, letting go of the illusionist as he slowly turned around, green eyes practically glittering. What he saw, nearly made his heart stop.

"**U.M.A!**" Hayato's shout practically echoed throughout the park as he drank in the wonderful sight of a space shuttle hovering above them. The lights coming from the ship became a bright white, the trees of the park blew as heavy winds occurred from the space ship lowering down, but not quite landing. He swiftly placed on his glasses and pulled out his notepad. He always had them with him for a day like this! This was! This was it! The moment! The day he knew would come! Now was his chance! "Ventura, Ventura, Space People!" He shouted with glee, greeting the aliens.

A mechanical-like voice, female? No, perhaps male? Either way, it answered back, "**_Ventura, Ventura, Space People._**"

It was as if he was in a dream! Hayato scrambled through his notes, Aha! Words to ask if they came in peace. "Space, Ventura! Space, Space!" He shouted.

"_**Ventura, People, Space, Ventura.**_"

Gokudera blinked in confusion. Eh? So they didn't come for peace? "People, People, Space!" He shouted back worriedly.

"**_Ventura, People, Ventura_**"

Hayato was extremely worried now. He had to put an end to this! "Ventura, Space, Space!"

"**_Ventura, Ventura, Ventura_**."

The silverhead widened his eyes. Three Ventura's. No good! He was about to reply before a chuckle stopped him.

"Well, that certainly was amusing." Mukuro commented lightly as the spaceship suddenly disappeared and winds died down. He chuckled more at the very disappointed look on the Vongola Bachelor's face.

"I... I don't believe it... The U.M.A..." He gasped feeling fingers slid into his hair and rearranged the strands. He shoved the illusionist's hands away. "I can do it myself."

The blunette chuckled, keeping his hands up as though the teen had a weapon of violence. "If you say so, Hayato-kun." He then blinked as though he had a splendid idea. "Hayato-kun, perhaps they would be more willing to leave earth as it is if you set an example."

Gokudera stared then narrowed his eyes. "You know the language we were speaking?"

Mukuro laughed wholeheartedly. "I did happen to possess you once, did I not?"

"And made me attack the Tenth!"

"Now, now, if you act this way, the U.M.A. might not like it."

"What the heck are you saying?"

"What do you think I am saying?"

Gokudera could not say any answer to that... Because it was just plain obvious. He had to show to the U.M.A. that humans are peaceful creatures... But... Mukuro?

The illusionist shrugged and merely smiled... As Gokudera grasped his hand and intertwined their fingers. He was holding his hand rather tightly. Oh, what he would give to learn of the feelings currently flowing through the frustrated teen's mind. "Kufufufu... Oya? It looks like they haven't left..."

Hayato widened his eyes as the space ship suddenly appeared once more, emphasizing their presence with bright rainbow strobe lights. They were back!

"**_Ventura, Ventura, Space People. People People Space. Ventura, Space, Space._**"

Gokudera widened his eyes in awe. "Ventura!"

The voice merely replied, "**_Space People._**"

The ship hovered up, up into the dark sky, the words seeming to echo endlessly, as the presence of the aliens left into the night sky, as though they were never even there.

Gokudera let out his breath in a fit of awe. It was really incredible! So what if he had to grip the illusionist bastard's hand? It was well worth it. "If only the Tenth could have seen this!"

"Kufufu... I suppose that would be an interesting sight."

"I'll be able to prove to everyone that U.M.A. exist! Especially to my stupid sister! She said it was dumb, but I knew they existed! Oh wait! Shitt P.! She could help ask them to come back!"

"Mm, I suppose so." The boy said pleasantly.

"We should have video taped this!"

"It is rather a shame."

"We could get one next time and-" Gokudera stopped at the feeling of lips upon his cheek. He gazed wide eyed at the illusionist who chuckled. "You!"

"I appreciate that you've taken good care of Chrome. Please... Continue to do so... Hayato..." Mukuro fell sideways into Gokudera's arms, no longer himself, but Chrome.

"Ack! A fine time for this!" The silver head cried out as he quickly supported Chrome upright. He then frowned at the realization that he had managed to communicate successfully to the extraterrestrial with the illusionist. Gokudera widened his eyes even more at another realization. He had never let go of his hand. Begrudgingly, he took the girl back to Kokuyo Land. Maybe the illusionist wasn't so bad after all.

Upon dropping Chrome off, he received snickers from Ken. "Yeah, yeah." Gokudera grumbled annoyed. He really didn't want to deal with anything else that day.

Chikusa gave a nod at Hayato. "Thanks for watching her."

"Feh." Upon leaving and arriving home, Gokudera sighed. He really didn't want to face tomorrow.

* * *

Coral: What do you think? I was trying to get this done for a while, but inspiration kept leaving me... Until I saw the new chapter, then I just had to finish! I hope that it wasn't too bad, though. ^^; Please review and thank you very much!


End file.
